You Ought to Know
by LittleEagle22
Summary: Ronald Weasley didn't know it then, but the day that he broke her heart, he drove her straight into the arms of the last person he ever thought he'd see her with.
1. Happy Ever After

**A/N: Hello all! I've finally decided to start writing my own fan fiction after years of being an avid reader on this site. This idea's been bouncing around in my head for a while now, so I thought I'd take a chance and actually write it down and post it. Please Read and Review, and let this me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Harry Potter, any of the characters or anything you recognize from the series. If I did, Dramione would have definitely gotten together in the end and fulfilled the one ship wish I since the second book came out.**

Ronald Weasley stood there, in the dim lit hallway, staring intently at the grooves and marks on the wooden door. He noticed the golden number 8 hanging daintily in the middle, slightly glowing from the ceiling lights above it, as his gaze swept upwards along the pristine white door. His hand shook slightly as he raised – then promptly lowered – his fist to stop himself from knocking on the door.

It had been nearly six years that he'd been here; five years, two months and four days to be exact...not that he was counting. The last time he'd been standing in the same position, that white door had been slammed loudly in his face and that number 8 been the last thing he'd seen before he'd forced himself to apparate away. It hurt him to think back to that day because that was the day that he'd thrown away the best thing he'd ever had – the day he lost _her_.

His hand paused in mid air as he remembered his pathetic attempt at making excuses for his actions.** '**_**Not happy.' 'Wanting more than a boring, work-oriented, prude.' 'Too young to settle down.' 'Had to be free to experience all that life had to offer before he was too old to appreciate it.'**  
_

He'd uttered all of these words, hoping that she'd be more understanding if she knew the reason why he acted as he did. He was only 21 and had gone through hell and back in the years prior to and during the war; suffering losses that he thought would never allow his heart to heal properly. But so had _she_. And at the time, he didn't feel like thinking about that too much. He'd never properly grieved his losses, choosing instead to settle quickly into a routine, doing exactly what everyone had expected of him. He asked _her_ to be his girlfriend, accepted a job as an Auror, and settled into a boring routine, hoping that that would get rid of that empty feeling he couldn't get rid of.

The only bright side for him was the fame and money that came with being a War hero. He was worshiped by thousands and his family no longer had to suffer from lack of money. The Wizarding World was rebuilt and changes were starting to be seen everywhere by everyone. The War had brought about a new age for his fellow wizards and witches as they came together to rebuilt their world; changing and rebuilding themselves in the process. The War had left its mark on everyone- young and old, light and dark side- but people were determined to move forward and get their lives back on track.

It was a few months after the changes that things slowly began to get better for him too. As much as he'd enjoyed the fame, the devastation and horrors he'd seen because of the War never went away. _She_ had begged him to seek help, to talk to someone when he refused to open up and talk to her. She'd even gone behind his back and set up an appointment with one of the leading psychologists in the Wizarding World. As angry as he'd been at her for that, he'd been forgiving – grateful even – after a few sessions. Healer Parker had turned out to be a blessing, not only for him but for his entire family; especially his mother and brother.

George had been a walking shell of himself after Fred's death, no longer the smiling prankster with endless enthusiasm and flair for causing mayhem. He hid himself away in his room or the back of the store he and his brother had dreamed up, and had taken up drinking in hopes of forgetting the pain of losing his other half. He'd almost allowed Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to run into the ground but she had somehow convinced him, along with Angelina Johnson- Fred's first and only girlfriend- to find a different outlet for his sorrows and accept their turned out to be good for him, the two having come together to grieve over Fred, and eventually fell in love.

They'd married just before "the Incident" that led him to lead Britain for America. Of course, _she_ had been the Matron of Honour, having been the one who brought them together in the first place, to his Best Man, a position given to him only because the one George wanted there with him was no longer there. Since the wedding, George slowly began to revert back to old self, moving on and accepting that, while his twin would never be coming back, he'd always be there with him in spirit. It also didn't hurt that – even at the tender age of 2 – Fred Jr. was starting to take after his namesake. Together, Angelina and George worked to restore Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to its former glory, and the joke shop had flourished more than ever in the past few years.

His mother had not coped well with losing Fred and almost losing himself and Ginny. She and Ginny were the only two in the family who had openly accepted allowing someone to help; something that they accredited to _her_ stubborn insistence that they listen to her and do as she asked.

His mother had attended every one of the sessions (group and individual) with Healer Parker and had worked her way through the pain of losing one of her children. Her penchant for taking care of her family had increased more if that was possible – compensation for losing Fred, Healer Parker had once commented – but she'd also become more open and forgiving. She'd said at a family session that she could no longer live life being angry about what had happened in the past; that life was too short to begrudge anyone. Imagine his surprise when he had returned to Britain one month ago and had been greeted by the sight of his mother and Narcissa Malfoy having tea in the sunroom that Arthur had built as an addition to their Burrow.

He'd never have guessed his mother would really live by the words she'd uttered in Healer Parker's room and forgive a **Malfoy**. His mother revealed to him later on that Narcissa's surprising visit to apologize for her family's actions in the past had forged the friendship between the two women. Despite years of hatred between the two families, and even Molly having killed Bellatrix (Narcissa's own sister) in order to protect Ginny in the War, the two women apparently had much in common (or so his mother said) and bonded over these similarities. His own experiences with, and hatred of, the Malfoy family could never allow him to trust Narcissa Malfoy – or the two remaining members of that dreadful family – but he didn't want to break his mother's heart or upset her in any way, so he'd faked support for the unlikely friendship. He'd just keep a close eye on his family and protect them from the snake that had infiltrated the Burrow if need be.

His family had moved on with their lives and, while Fred's death and the horrors they'd experienced were anything but forgotten, they'd all slowly worked their way back to being happy again. Even now, years after he'd left Britain and _her_, he knew that if not for her insistence to see Healer Parker, he'd never have been able to get out of that dark place he'd been stuck in. He knew he owed her a lot for her part in pulling the Weasley family back from the darkness, and how had he repaid her? He'd ripped her heart out and hurt her in the worst way possible. His hand came back down from its position on the wooden door and began to lose his courage as his thoughts took him back to that night. The night that had changed everything.

Though he'd worked out his issues and had stopped having nightmares about the War and Fred with Healer Parker's help, he'd been feeling more and more restless with the daily routine he'd unconsciously established that year. That was why, exactly one year after the war, he'd quit the Auror program and had tried out as Keeper for the Chudley Cannons. They'd accepted him of course; he was a War hero after all. The team he'd supported since he'd discovered Quidditch had vastly improved because of – dare he say it –his amazing skills.

After that, he was back to feeling like he was on top of the world. And with his new career and extended fame came the fans. The fans were his favourite part of the job. Especially the gorgeous, female, ones. Everywhere he went, there they were; praising him, telling him how much they loved him, and hanging on his every word. _The first few cracks began to appear in their relationship. _The gossip magazines and the papers went crazy for him. Where he loved all of the attention thrust upon him, _she _hated the fame and the spotlight. He started staying out later, choosing to spend time with his fans over her. He'd of course invited her at first, but her constant refusals and claims of being too tired from work or wanting a quiet night at home put a stop to his asking. Eventually, he ended up spending more time surrounded by fans in pubs than he did with her. _The second group of cracks in their relationship._ When he started to show up smelling of strong alcohol and women's perfume in the early hours of the morning, she'd yell at him or ignore his drunken attempts at being more intimate.

Up to then, he'd not once been unfaithful but the new routine of alcohol and yelling began to get old. Little by little, he began to realize that their relationship was crippling his freedom and need to experience what life had to offer beyond work and family. While his feelings for her had in no way gone away, his resolve to say no to some tempting offers others had slowly began to wane.

His first act of infidelity was completely unplanned, and he'd not been in a state to say no. It came the night after they had gotten into another screaming match when _she'd_ asked him to forgo his Saturday pub trip and spend some alone time with her at her flat. He'd refused, saying that his fans were counting on him to show up and tell them all about that week's Quidditch practise and tales of past games. She began to complain about how he never wanted to be around for her anymore, that he no longer loved her or felt attracted to her, and he'd responded that it was hard to be when she paid more attention to her work than him. Twenty minutes of yelling back and forth, she accused him of cheating on her and he'd screamed back that if she didn't stop acting like a workaholic prude, he'd find someone and make that accusation a reality. She'd nearly hexed his bits off for that before she magically threw him out of her flat. He'd promptly gone to the pub and gotten smashed...and went home with the busty blonde woman that had been hanging off his arm that night.

When he woke up the next morning, he'd been horrified and instantly ashamed at himself. He'd quickly gotten dressed and left the nameless blonde asleep on her bed. He'd gone back to the Burrow and showered to get rid of any evidence of the previous night. _She_ showed up later that day, apologized for making senseless accusations and asked for his forgiveness. Though his brain shouted that it was **he** who should be apologizing and begging for forgiveness, he chose to say that he forgave her and he too was sorry for what he'd said. She'd kissed him, said that he had been right the previous night, and then promised to cut down on her work hours to spend more time with him. He, in turn, made a promise to cut down his outings. He never did tell her about his night with the blonde, choosing instead to try and forget what he'd done and keep his promise to her. This lasted a month before he once again began feeling restless and craving more attention than she'd been able to give him.

He'd made an appearance at his favourite pub on a rare Tuesday, once _she'd_ left after having gotten an emergency floo from one of the Healers at St. Mungo's. The blonde he'd cheated with that night was there again, and after an hour of interacting with her and his other rather avid fans, he'd once again gone home with the blonde. This time around, he was under no influence – acting purely on the feeling of exhilaration he'd gotten from the secret tryst. Once again, his visits to pubs began to grow in frequency and, along the way, he'd picked himself up a rotation of girls he'd have fun with on different days of the week.

_She_ was none the wiser to his secret rendezvous with other women, which he explained as extra Qudditch practise for the upcoming International tournament. She had taken to extend her hours in treating and working with those that were hurt the worst in the War so she could be more productive and use her free time wisely when he'd be gone for days on end. He felt guilty about all the lying he'd been doing but the guilt was forgotten as soon as he was buried deep into his choice of the day. He was young and they weren't married yet, he rationalized. He'd never get these years back and he was determined to have as much fun as he could. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. He was convinced that they were endgame – she'd be there in the long run, and they would settle down together later. Now, he was barely 20 years of age, she just 21, so they had plenty of time to settle into married life and start giving his mother grandchildren. Youth was his to explore and discover all that he could.

Rumours began surfacing in Witch Weekly and other magazines about his constant female companions and the rare sightings of him with his actual girlfriend. None of his one-night stands (or regulars) came forward however, so he just denied they were true. He'd moved into his own flat months, claiming that he needed some rest from the hustle and bustle of the Burrow and a place to unwind that was near the stadium. It was there that _she'd_ come in that fateful night, a bag of groceries in hand; ready to prepare them a nice meal to share as a prelude to the passionate night she had planned after weeks of not being together. She strolled in, using the key he'd given her to use when she felt it necessary – not that he thought she'd use it to surprise him. She still held onto her morals as tightly as before; she always floo'd him before she came over, in case he was tired from "practise" or he wasn't home. She froze at the sight in front of her at the same time that he did...on top of the still moaning and writhing brunette under him on the living room couch. The hurt reflected in her honey brown eyes in that moment sent a painful shot to his heart and, in that moment, Ronald Weasley realized he had just thrown away his future with his witch.

He'd kicked out Samantha...Sarah...whatever her name was as he pulled his pants and shirt on as quickly as possible and apparated to her flat in hopes that he could make her understand he'd not meant anything by fooling around with someone else. By the time he gotten there, she was sobbing and throwing everything she had in her flat that was connected to him in any way in a pile of the floor. She'd been crying and his appearance only served to make everything worse. Her yelling increased in volume and the objects she was getting ready to throw on the pile suddenly had a new target – him. He pleaded with her to let him explain, to stop throwing things as he just barely dodged the barrage of objects hurled at him. Of course, as much as he'd like to think he'd changed in the three years after the war, his temper was still as short as it had been in their younger days at Hogwarts and he began to yell back in frustration. It was there he proceeded to tell her that he didn't want to be tied down so young, that he wanted some time to enjoy his youth and explore the changing world around him, and that she was just caging him and denying him his freedom.

She stopped throwing things at him then, and just stared him with an unreadable expression on her beautiful, tear-stained, face. She let him blurt out excuse after excuse for his behaviour and betrayal, and then promptly took out her wand and sent multiple hexes and curses his way. After a nasty spell that left his face full of boils, she wordlessly threw him across the room at the now open door of her flat...and slammed it in his face after telling him, in a voice devoid of any emotion, that she would no longer hold him back and he was now free to have as much "fun" as he wanted, with **whoever** he wanted.

He'd been heartbroken for days that they were over. Although he'd been unfaithful for almost a third of their 3 year relationship together and had often felt stifled by her, he still loved her. Days later, once the reporters had caught wind of the break up, several witches started coming forward and sharing their stories of nights he'd spent with them. Everywhere he turned, people were talking about him; though no longer with the same admiration they spoke with before. Many shunned him on _her_ behalf- his family and teammates included. His family, having heard what happened directly from her, was shocked and disgusted by his behaviour and things soured between him and them. It took him two years to get back into his family' good graces, but things were still frosty with Harry and Ginny- who'd gotten married promptly after the War, and were expecting a brother for their now three year old son James any day- as well as with George, who'd appointed himself _her_ unofficial big brother since the day she helped him turn his life back around after losing Fred. They were on speaking terms but the three often avoided spending any time with him alone. The rest of the Weasley's were only slightly friendlier but it just wasn't the same and that fact was blatantly obvious.

Two months after news of their break up had been published – fed up with the gossip, stares and whispers on the streets and in the papers – he asked his coach to transfer to the American National Quidditch team to get away. He made a vow to move past the mess he'd left behind, the words Healer Parker had spoken years prior about moving forward with life resounding in his head. In America, he'd had his fair share of women, and enjoyed being young and wild and free. But that lifestyle quickly lost its lustre as the years went by. He missed having someone who wanted him for him and not for being "Ronald Weasley, the Quidditch star." He missed having his family around; the noise of the constant comings and goings around the Burrow. He missed having a best friend and brother-in law in Harry. But most of all, he missed _her_; the stubborn, loyal, caring woman he'd so selfishly hurt. He heard, at one of the infrequent weekend brunches and dinners he'd started having at the Burrow again, that she'd been promoted to head Healer of her ward and that she'd been doing "just fine." That was all they told him, refusing to go into more detail. Their hardened stares as he tried to press for more information spoke volumes and had quickly silenced him.

One month after coming back to England for good, he knew he had to find her. He took a shot and apparated in front of the flat she had purchased after the war, hoping she was still living there. He knew not to even bother asking anyone for her address after their frosty reaction to his questions about her during dinner. Not even his mother who – despite her "no grudges" rule, had yet to truly get over what he'd done to the young witch she considered one of her own children – would tell him anything.

So here he was, nearly six years later, ready to finally beg her for her forgiveness once more. He had realised that he had given up something meaningful for nights of debauchery with endless women who were only interested in his money and who were using him just as much – if not more – than he used them. He had grown up from the selfish 21 year old that left her and knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted a life with her: growing old together, having a brood of smart, stubborn, children with flaming red hair and bossy attitudes. He knew that he'd done nothing to deserve it; he only hoped that she would be her wonderful forgiving self and give their love one more chance. Not having her around for the past years, he realized that he loved her now more than ever; if that was possible. He was ready to give her what he couldn't six years ago; ready to give her – and only her – his heart and commit only to her.

With that last thought in mind, he summoned up all the courage he possessed and knocked on the door before he changed his mind and hesitated again. He waited a few seconds before knocking again, growing more confident by the second that he needed to make it right with her. He needed to see her beautiful face and kind eyes once more; it had been too long. The picture he carried around of the two of them in their better days did the real her no justice and he was certain that she had probably only gotten more beautiful with age. Just as he was about to knock for a third time, he heard the lock turn and the door swung open. Ron blinked in confusion as he was met with the inside of the flat but saw no one in front of him. He observed the space in front of him, decorated in soft, warm, tones but completely different from the last time he'd been there. Before he could think deeper about what that meant, he heard a small, high, voice coming from behind the open door.

"Who's you?"

Ron looked down at a pair of blue-grey eyes peering around the door at him in questioning. The small boy, probably no more than four years of age, kept eye contact as he repeated his greeting again.

"Uhhh...R-ron, my name is Ron. I...I think I may have the wrong addre..." But he never got to finish. For just around the corner, from the area Ron could remember led to the bedrooms, emerged someone that Ron hadn't seen since the end of the final battle. Draco bloody Malfoy. Dressed in a MUGGLE suit!

"Scorp!" he scolded when he saw the front door partially open. "How many times have I told you never to open the door without someone there with you?"

"I's sorry Dada. No mowe, Scowpy pomise," the little boy responded.

Ron stood there, mouth open and gawking at the oblivious Malfoy, whose focus was still on his son. Draco freaking Malfoy had reproduced? Although, knowing that that family had been bred to carry on the pureblood tradition, he wasn't too surprised. What he couldn't comprehend was what Malfoy, dressed as a muggle no less, was doing in what Ron still considered Hermione's house. Maybe she had moved out after all...

"Just don't d...Weaselbee? That you? Wow, the years have definitely not been kind to you!" The blond came to stand in front of him and quickly picked up the little boy, who had come out from behind the door once his father had approached.

'_That bloody ferret! Who does he think he is, standing there and insulting me?'_ thought Ron. _'Probably jealous no one wants his ex-Death Eater self.'_

"I came here looking for someone else _Malfoy,_" Ron hissed. "But it seems as if I've mistaken the address so I'll be going now."

Malfoy only smirked in response, something the boy in his arms quickly emulated. Quickly scrutinizing the child in his childhood bully's arms, he knew that the boy was definitely a Malfoy. Same bleach blond hair, same blue-grey eyes, and the same infuriating smirk as the older Malfoy. He quickly schooled his features to hide his anger at having that smirk directed at him again. He'd hated that when they were children at Hogwarts, and he still hated it today. Just as he was about to make a comment, he heard light footsteps making their way to the small foyer, followed by a gentle voice.

"Draco? Who's at the door love?"

"_It couldn't be! Please, dear Merlin, don't let that be who I think it is!_" Ron repeated this mantra in his head over and over as the footsteps got closer.

He was rooted on the spot, praying that it was only his wild imagination and desire to see his witch again that made it sound as though it was _her_ voice he'd just heard. By the widening of the smirk on Malfoy's face, and the small squeal of "My-knee" emitted by mini-Malfoy at the approaching body, Ron suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

'_It can't be! No, pl...' _And then the person came into view.

"RONALD?"

There, dressed to the nines in a tight, blood red, dress, stood Hermione Granger.


	2. Lucky Man Part I

**A/N****: Hello everyone! I would like to extend a great big THANK YOU to you all for your lovely reviews and for all the story and author alerts/favourites I got! You have no idea how pleased I was to see this story being read by so many of you; and how motivated I was to get started on the next chapter. Please keep reviewing. I'd very much like to hear back from you all, as I believe that all criticism is valuable. As an author, I'd like to know what my readers like and where I can improve upon for next time. **

**I initially planned on having roughly 5 long chapters, but I had to break down the next two chapters into parts because they turned out to be much longer than I expected. I'm giving you fair warning about the M rating of this story in both parts I and II of this chapter, as there is content related to abortion. My apologies if that offends you in any way, though I tried to handle the issue as gently as possible. I do, however, hope you continue to read the rest of the story since it is great feedback from all of you that drive me to want to keep writing. **

**Disclaimer****: Anything, or anyone, you recognize does not belong to me.**

**\*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\**

Draco Malfoy stood there, in the dim lit hallway, staring intently at the grooves and marks on the wooden door. He noticed the golden number 8 hanging daintily in the middle, slightly glowing from the ceiling lights above it, as his gaze swept upwards along the pristine white door.

He was snapped out of his stupor as the small hand tucked in his larger one tugged thrice and a small, impatient, voice sighed out 'Daddy!'

Draco sent a smile to his baby boy and lifted his hand to knock on the door. In mere seconds, the door swung open and the two Malfoys turned their gaze to the woman standing at the door, gawking at them.

"Wuh...umm...is that...are _you_..."

Scorpius had his hand across his mouth trying to stifle his laughter at the look on the woman's face while Draco simply smirked at her.

"Wow Granger, I'm finding it hard to remember why they call you smartest witch of our generation at the moment."

"Shut up Malfoy, you just took me by surprise is all," she retorted, coming out of her stupor and moved to pick up and snuggle little Scorpius to her in greeting. "I never thought I'd see the day that I'd see not one but _two_ Malfoys wearing anything that made them look remotely muggle."

Draco, a nasty remark at her own attire – short pyjama bottoms and his old Slytherin practise jersey– ready, chose to bite his tongue instead. It would not do getting her angry before the night even began. No, he needed her to be in as pleasant a mood as possible tonight.

"I'm choosing to overlook that poor excuse of an insult Granger. I look good in everything, including in muggle clothing, don't you think?" He spun in a small circle to emphasize his point.

"And there is the Draco Malfoy I know, ego and all," she quipped.

"Ha-ha. Ever the comedienne, aren't you? Now sweetness, where's my greeting? Not fair that Scorpius already got his," Draco pouted.

Hermione simply smiled at the juvenile gesture and leaned forward to give him a kiss.

"Ewwwww, yucky!"

Laughing, Hermione planted a series of small kisses on a squirming Scorpius' face and then playfully put her hand over his eyes as she leaned forward to kiss her boyfriend. Pulling back, she then opened the door wider in invitation as she shuffled inside the flat with the still squirming boy in her arms.

Draco sighed contently, following the giggling pair inside. He loved to watch the two of them together; happy that the woman in front of him had not only chosen to be a part of his son's life but loved him as her own.

"So, what are my two favourite men doing here tonight when they're supposed to be visiting family in France? Dressed so dashingly I might add," Hermione spoke as she settled herself on her overstuffed beige couch with Scorpius on her lap. "Not that I'm complaining."

Scorpius looked over at his father in askance, and Draco – now seated next to the two with his arm around his witch – nodded to him in reply. The two Malfoys had practised this at home just before they left to pick up Hermione. Draco knew that tonight would be very special for not just Hermione and himself, but for his son too, so he had made sure to include him in his plans as much as possible.

"We be hafin' dinny-er wif My-knee! Dada and Scowpy wanna sup-wize you! Sup-wize My-knee!"

"Well, aren't you two sweet! This is such a wonderful surprise," she said, brushing back the fringe on the boy's forehead before laying a gentle kiss on it. She turned her eyes to the unusually silent Draco, raised an eyebrow at him, and opened her mouth to speak.

"Nope, not going to tell you anything more sweetness," he smirked as he interrupted her. "So just drop that eyebrow back in place and go get dressed. We can't be seen with you when you look like that."

Ok, so he broke his promise to himself to not make her angry but he couldn't resist. Despite what he said, he thought she look stunning in a burlap sack. He loved seeing her in her "house clothes," her face framed by an abundance of wild curls that he loved sinking his hands into and barely any make up on.

That was one thing that had attracted him to her, even in their Hogwarts days. He would have rather been _'avadad'_ than admitting it then but his feelings toward the bushy-haired Gryffindor were nowhere near those of hate. Compared to most of the other girls that turned to muggle make up or glamour charms to hide their imperfections, she embraced her unique look and didn't care much about what others thought of her. That was why he chose to insult her appearance as often as her heritage, afraid that someone would call him out on to his small crush.

Huffing at him, she made a show of appearing offended before sticking her tongue out childishly. He only laughed in return.

"Fine...I'm sure I can dig up something in my closet on such short notice so I don't appear too out of place next to the tuxedo-clad Malfoys. Is that alright with you, your highness?" she bit out mockingly.

Using that opening, he responded with a curt "that'll be fine; you're dismissed." He smirked, and tried to pacify his now glaring girlfriend.

"You'll look great in anything you put on love. But you might want to hurry up. Reservations are for 8 and it is now..." he looked at the watch she'd gifted him for their Christmas as a couple, "7:20."

"WHAT! Draco, I need more than 40 minutes just to smooth down my hair. I won't be ready in time."

Ok, so maybe she'd come to care more about her appearance as she got older but he couldn't complain. As beautiful as he thought her to be dressed down, she was gorgeous when she was all made up. He'd learned that the hard way back at the Yule Ball in third year.

"Again, I'm back to questioning that 'smartest witch' title. You have this thing called a wand, so use it to get ready quickly."

"It's not the same as when I do it the muggle way Draco," she huffed.

"Then let me do it, since you seem bent on making it more complicated than it needs to be."

"No! Just...just sit down and wait for me to get ready. I can manage." With that, she stood up.

"Do you want to watch a little telly until I get dressed love-bug?" she addressed Scorpius. At the young boy's cheer, she grinned and set him down in her previous spot on the couch as she turned towards the television.

"Uh, love, time is ticking remember," Draco cut in. "I'll get the telly ready – and before you make yet another _witty_ wise-crack, yes I know how to work your stupid muggle equipment."

She directed her grin at him this time, leaned down to peck him on the cheek and then made her way to her bedroom. Asking Scorpius what he wanted to see, he _accio_-ed the DVDs and promptly put one in the device he'd come to learn from Hermione was called a 'DVD player.'

As Scorpius sang along with the cartoon, Draco sat back down on the couch and his thoughts wondered off as he began reminiscing how he'd gotten to be where he was today.

**\*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ **

_Hermione and Potter had been the only two that had spoken in his and his mother's defence in front of the Wizengamot all those years ago. He'd not properly spoken to them at the trial; just a quick "thank you" was uttered to the pair after he and his mother were sentenced to serve only one year of house arrest without the use of their wand before he ushered his mother out of the room._

_His father was not so lucky, sentenced to a life term in Azkaban and awaiting the Kiss for his part in the war. Draco didn't care much though. Although he loved his father, he was never going to forgive him for the mess that he had made of their lives. His mother had not deserve to be a slave in her own home, and Lucius Malfoy had done nothing to protect his wife and son, forced into serving Voldemort, from the punishments the mad man inflicted on them every time Lucius had messed up. _

_His mother had changed a lot in the years after the war. True, she had not been bad in the first place, but she no longer felt obligated to adhere to the rules that her husband and pureblood society had expected her to follow without question. So, determined to let go of the past and finally live life as she wanted, his mother had turned over a new leaf. In their one year without magic, she had taken to following the two house elves that remained at Malfoy Manor around during their daily chores. _

_Misty and Ginger, his mother's elves since childhood, were confused by their mistress' actions at first; hardly allowing her to lift a finger and often trying to punish themselves in belief that they had displeased Narcissa. As the months passed, and Narcissa had yet to stop following them and asking to help, reassuring them daily that it was because she wanted to learn from them and not because they were doing a horrible job, the two began teaching her simple chores; a bit of cooking, basic cleaning skills and so on. _

_It would be nearly four years after the war when his mother said that she was ready to face the rest of the world and venture beyond the boundaries of Malfoy Manor. The first place she'd insisted he accompany her to was the Burrow on a late Sunday morning. After nearly thirty minutes of guilt and pleading on her part, he agreed. _

_If it had been in any other situation, he would have laughed at the faces the group of Weasleys and Granger had pulled as he and his mother had appeared before them. It was a weeping Molly Weasley who led the group into welcoming the two Malfoys; after a private chat with his mother that had left both matriarchs crying as they came back to the large group arm in arm. During that time, Draco had been standing there, avoiding eye contact with anyone but taking in the crowd before him. _

_He noticed all of the new additions and the few absences. Most of the Weasley children were there, with their spouses or significant others and it seemed that one or two of them had had children. _

_He noticed that, besides Fred Weasley, the stuck-up Weasley and the Weasel King himself were the only two missing. Draco wasn't expecting the youngest Weasley boy there, who had left England once the news of his infidelities and break up with Granger was made public. Granger, it seemed, was still part of the family (understandable, since she'd been all but engaged to Weaselbee and her other best friend was married to the girl-Weasley). _

_He didn't dwell on that long since, at that time, Draco had his own relationship woes to worry about. The contract his father had signed years ago to betroth him to the youngest Greengrass daughter, Astoria, had indicated that he was due to marry to the stuck-up, frigid, witch by the end of the month. Yet another reason for Draco to hate his father. _

_After being invited to join the group for the remainder of brunch, and awkward small talk with Potter, she-Weasel (she-Potter now, he guessed), Granger and George (he and Fred had been the two Weasleys he'd hated the least), he and his mother had left; with an invitation from Molly to join them for next Sunday's brunch. _

_His mother had, of course, accepted the offer for them both and made it clear he'd be coming along; effectively stopping any arguing he might have done in the future. _

_As much as the old Draco would like to, he could never regret those Sunday's with the people he'd once hated because those very people became some of his closest friends. Awkward conversations and uncomfortable stares had turned to meaningful talks and friendly banter. Thought he knew that his past transgressions would never be forgotten, their including him meant that he was on his way to earning their forgiveness; and earn it he did. Potter had even vocalized the fact he was forgiven when the two had been given dish duty (as much as his mother had begged, he usually shied away from anything that had to do with cleaning at the Manor, but Molly was adamant he was no different than the rest of her children and made him help). He'd even become 'Uncle Draco' to Victoire and Fred Jr. – Junior as Draco had affectionately dubbed him. Teddy, who came along with his aunt Andromeda on occasion, began to call him 'big brother' once he found out they were related. He had never seen his mother smile as much as she did when her sister came up to her and hugged her._

_On days when the weather permitted, the younger people in the group took to playing friendly games of Quidditch on the Weasley property. It was at one game that he and Hermione had gotten to know each other a little better; and where their relationship took a turn for the best. Taking a nasty tumble off his broom and fracturing his arm and leg, Healer Hermione had surfaced and she'd taken care of his injuries. Having to sit out the rest of the game while she had chosen since the start to cheer from the sidelines, having not gotten over her fear of heights, they started chatting and were laughing like old friends by the time the rest of them had ended the game. _

_All was great, until Astoria came into the picture. One late July, Draco had married Astoria, as per the betrothal contract. The ceremony was intended to be small, with only the Weasleys, Potters, Granger and Blaise – along with his unexpected date, Luna Lovegood – having been invited on his behalf. Blaise, also his best man, had taken the news of Draco's new friendships well; though Hermione later confirmed that Luna had already introduced them to Blaise before. _

_He'd asked Astoria to keep her guest list small but the Greengrass family had taken the wedding as an opportunity to show off. As much as his family name had been dragged through the mud, it still held power in the Wizarding community so every magazine and newspaper had sent over reporters to cover the second largest wedding since that of Harry and Ginny Potter and the new guest list totalled nearly 500 guests; most of whom he didn't even know. He'd despised the attention._

_His new bride, and he used the term loosely, had hung around like a dark cloud at every brunch from then on. Snide comments here and there, blatant disrespect showed towards Molly and Hermione, her prickly demeanour when others tried to include her in their conversations. It all took its toll and he couldn't blame anyone when they expressed their dislike for her. _

_One rainy Sunday, having to endure almost two hours of his wife's rotten attitude, he'd snapped and excused the two of them. He'd apparated them back to the Manor and made it clear that she could either stop trying to pretend she was above the people she'd been putting down or stay at the Manor every Sunday instead. She had began yelling back about how they should not bother to associate themselves with the blood traitors and the Mudblood; that they should be trying to restore the Malfoy name in pureblood society. Their first fight as a married couple had ended with him apparating back to the Burrow to stop himself from doing something stupid and her letting her anger out all the breakable items in her room (he refused to share a room with her, much less a martial bed for anything more than getting her pregnant with his future heir). _

_Since that day, he and his mother had left her behind whenever they went to the Burrow; his mother more often than he, since he had began to focus on getting __**Malfoy Potions**__, his father's once successful company, back on track. His mother had then begun to spend more time with Molly, the two women taking afternoon tea together every day and spending days together gardening or cooking. Astoria was left to her own devices. _

**\*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ **

"Dada, how much mowe time," Scorpius whined. "I's hun-gee now!"

"Just a little longer kiddo. 'Mione needs some time to get herself pretty for us."

"But my My-knee is always pee-ty Daddy." This brought a smile to Draco's face. His son would be a real heartbreaker when he was older; not just in looks but because of his heart; something Draco had attributed more to having Hermione in his life than his own doing.

"Yes, yes she is kiddo. How about we give her 10 more minutes and I go in to help her get ready faster?" Draco bargained.

Thinking it over a few seconds, Scorpius nodded his head decisively and turned his attention back to the telly. With an amused smile on his lips, Draco ruffled his hair and then sunk back into the couch; pensive once more.

His son looked so small sitting on the fluffy couch, entranced by the characters in the programme. Barely three years of age, and he'd already suffered more than enough trauma in his young life; a life that _she_ nearly let be taken away.

**\*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\**

_Theirs was a marriage on paper only; since he was sure Astoria only loved his money and since he certainly did not have any positive feelings for her._

_They only came together to eat dinner with his mother on weekdays, and coupled once a month in hopes that he would sire a child so he'd never have to touch her again. Draco was positive that his first-born would be a son, the charm upon the Malfoy family making this certain. However, son or daughter, Draco knew that the child would most certainly be his one and only heir. He had no interest in any more children with her; one was enough to fulfill the contract obligations._

_He'd been looking over the document closely and found very little in the way of a loophole out of the marriage. Unless one of them died, or committed an unforgiveable act, their marriage was permanent. A clause had been written, stating that, if after five years there was still no heir, it could not be used as grounds for divorce and the heir clause would be nullified; something he suspected her father had worked in to keep that family tied to him and his money for life. _

_Imagine his surprise when, nearly two years into the marriage, he had not been able to impregnate Astoria. He'd dragged them both to specialist after specialist, and nothing was wrong with either of them, separately or together, that would stop them from having a child. As much as he'd hated it, he'd even suggested their coupling be more frequent; something Astoria had vehemently been against. He hadn't pushed it, since he was stuck with her for life either way._

_He and his mother still continued their Sunday trips to the Burrow. With the fast friendship between himself and what had been dubbed "the Group" – the Potters, Hermione and later growing to include Blaise and Luna, as well as George and Angelina – he hardly spent any significant time with Astoria and chose to spend all his free time with them. She made sure to stick her nose up at his insistence of continuing his friendships with the group whenever he informed her he'd be with them if she needed to find him. _

_Early on in his marriage, Harry and Hermione – having grown up in the Muggle world and being unfamiliar with the pureblood traditions of old – often had questions about the unnatural relationship between arranged pureblood spouses. Hermione, ever the bookworm, told them she ended up doing some "light reading" on pureblood traditions to answer the numerous questions she had swirling around in her head but felt were too impolite to voice. He would bet his entire fortune that she probably knew more about the old traditions than he himself did. _

_She'd been a very valuable asset when he'd asked her to help him find a way out of the marriage contract in her spare time; still possessing a soft spot for anyone in need of help. The rest of the group had helped some but with careers and children in the way, they'd not had much time to devote to Draco's mission of divorcing the harpy (as he'd taken to call Astoria in private). _

_In that time spent with their heads bent over books and late night meals on the floor of the public and private Ministry library (it paid off that she was friends with the Minister of Magic himself), his friendship with Hermione grew. Enough so that he told Blaise he ought to get used to sharing his 'best friend' title with the bushy-haired witch. Along the way, Draco's crush made a massive comeback as he began to develop feelings stronger than friendship towards Hermione._

_Harry had been the first to figure it out. Draco put it down to having needed to be alert to everything around him for so long back when Voldemort was alive. Though he never spoke to Draco about the matter directly, the knowing looks and twinkling eyes whenever he was around Hermione were enough to give away that his secret was not as secret as he thought. _

_Trying to keep the secret from anyone else proved to be impossible. George had confronted him one day and had asked him directly if he had feelings for Hermione. After minutes of stuttering and denial, he held George's unconvinced gaze and confirmed the red head's suspicions. George held his gaze for a few more seconds before telling him to be careful with his "little sister" and not do anything to lead her on or break her heart. Draco tried telling him that there could never be a relationship beyond friendship as long as he was married but all George did was nod then sagely noted that that the future was never written in stone. As he walked away, he threw a nod to Ginny and Angelina that left the duo squealing quietly; all of which was caught by Draco. He knew his secret was definitely out of the bag, he just hoped Hermione would not figure it out and start avoiding him. _

_Draco had not lied when he said they could never be together. The marriage contract made it physically impossible to be unfaithful; not that he would be. Hermione was too good to be anyone's mistress, not to mention that she knew the pain of being betrayed, what with the Weasel's unfaithfulness and all. As much as he knew she disliked Astoria and as much of a sham as his marriage was, she was not the kind of person to do to another woman what she had done to her. Besides, she'd never indicated having feelings other than friendship for him, so it would do no good to dwell on the 'what if's.'_

_As much as it pained him to see her date others, in the rare times that someone persuaded her to go along on a blind date or when she was asked by someone she'd met on a night out, he knew that she couldn't just spend the rest of her life being single. Since he couldn't be with her, he was going to make sure she found someone who would make her happy._ _Every date that went horribly wrong made him a tiny bit happier; as wrong as it sounded. The others kept shooting him looks every time she met up with them the day after and recounted her dates, all watching his reaction carefully. He ignored them and focused on the venting witch instead. _

_After a particularly bad experience with a wizard that had spilled his drink on her – twice – he began to have suspicions that the others may have had a hand in staging these shoddy dates where they knew she'd have a bad time. Later, he decided that it made no sense since they all wanted nothing but the best for their friend. She eventually decided to stop dating all together for a while, saying that she needed to focus more on her job and getting the promotion that everyone was sure she'd receive as soon as the current head Healer retired. Draco feared his teeth would break if he bit down any harder to avoid the ear-to-ear smile that threatened to break out at her news._

_With all his preoccupation with Hermione and his business, he barely paid any attention to Astoria; which turned out to be both the worst mistake of his life and his saving grace. Ironically, it had been Hermione turning her full attention back to her work that had brought to light what had been going on behind his back. _

_Draco had slowly but surely started repairing __**Malfoy Potion's**__ image and had made good headway to gaining momentum in the markets. He still had a long way to go but he'd been doing well enough that his fortune, and that of some of his most prominent investors, had begun expanding quite rapidly._

_On a busy day, as he was going through some important paperwork, Hermione had shown up to his office; visibly distressed and dried tears on her face. As soon as she saw him, she burst into a new round of tears and slid to the floor. He was startled, but he put down his work and took the now sobbing witch in his arms in hopes of comforting her. She rambled incomprehensibly for minutes, with her sobs growing in volume as she clung to him. _

_As she calmed, he asked her what was wrong. He didn't know it then, but the news that would come out of her mouth would change his life forever. _

"_Draco...she...I saw her...an-and she tried to...but I didn't let them...and she..."_

"_Hermione, breathe," he instructed, as he took small intakes of air before letting it out so she'd follow his example. "Just breathe and tell me what happened. Who's did you see and what was she doing that was so bad?" _

_After a small pause and only sounds of their breathing permeating the air, she started_

"_Astoria."_

_His heart skipped a beat, mind running a mile a minute, wondering what she might have done to hurt Hermione enough to make her cry. She'd been in a right foul mood lately, taking her attacks on Hermione and his friends further and antagonizing them anytime she got the chance to but they usually just ignored her. He listened intently, her eyes asking him to let her talk without interruption. _

"_Earlier today, I was walking up to the Birthing Ward, to visit Ginny and James, and I saw her walking out of Healer Joseph's office. She looked angry as she was taken to an examination room by a medi-witch. Then Healer Joseph came out, and called me in to his office when he saw me; said he desperately needed a second opinion and that I was his best choice since I'd studied medicinal law as well." She stopped here, and took in a deep breath before continuing; a look of pure sorrow being thrown in his direction._

"_He informed me that his patient had just come in for a fifth...procedure, one that he didn't think was a good idea at the stage she'd progressed to; or even legal for that matter." Draco had a fleeting burst of panic, wondering why she'd hesitated before saying 'procedure.' _

"_I asked if that patient was Astoria, pretended that she was a close friend of mine, and he confirmed that it was. I-I came here as soon as I could, didn't know if I should wait and...and then I got to thinking that this was too big...a-and...you needed to-to know and..." she started to ramble again._

"_Hermione, focus...what...what procedure was she there for?" he whispered. _

"_She had come in for an a-abor-abortion," she whispered back. _


	3. Lucky Man Part II

_**FLASHBACK – Lucky Man; Part I: **_

"_**Hermione, focus...what...what procedure was she there for?" he whispered.  
"She had come in for an a-abor-abortion," she whispered back. **_

**\*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\**

_Draco's world turned upside down. His hold on Hermione slackened as he fell onto his knees, the word 'abortion' playing in his head in a never ending loop. It was she who held on to him now, tears matching the ones that had started to cascade down his own cheeks. _

_He was speechless; he didn't know what the appropriate words to say were, or what to say at all. His child, his baby..._

_He started to shake, partly in anger directed at his bitch of a wife, but mostly because he had just found out he lost his child. Hermione must have seen the anger in his eyes and thought it was directed at her, as she stated to pull away from him. He held on tighter, making it clear he needed her there. She pulled her arms around him again and he laid his head on her chest as he cried._

"_My...my baby...h-how...I can't believe...how she could just take his life?" _

"_Draco, Draco, she didn't, I mean I didn't let Healer Johnson go through with it."_

_His now dark grey eyes bore into her watery honey ones in question; not believing what he heard. She stated to explain._

"_When he confirmed it was her, I asked if she had brought written consent from the father. The hospital's policy states that consent must be given by both parents if a woman is married. He told me that she had brought along an official signed and sealed document, stating that you had given your consent for her to go through with...with the procedure. He broke some serious rules when he took out four other letters to show me, each with your signature at the bottom. I told him that it wasn't possible, that I knew you both and that you had been trying to have a baby for years now." _

_She stopped and looked down at him, trying to decide whether to go on. He looked up and nodded, signalling he wanted to hear the rest, as he continued to cry silent tears._

"_Healer Joseph was shocked to hear that, saying that she'd been to him four times in the past two years because the both of you __**didn't **__want a child until your business was stable first. I asked him to hold her in the examination room for as long as it took for me to find and tell you...and then, well, I apparated here."_

_Draco was silent. His baby was still alive, growing...not dead. But the other four babies, they were gone. Robbed of their life. Nevertheless, this one was still there, so he hadn't lost his chance. The last of Hermione's words registered, and he deftly stood them up and wiped both his tears and hers. He felt touched that she was upset on his behalf and for her quick thinking back at St. Mungo's, thanking Merlin once again that he had her in his life. _

_Of any of their friends, Hermione knew best his desire to have a child, to be the father he wished his own had been when he was growing up. She was the one he went to for comfort each time the pregnancy tests came back negative and who he consulted with after every positive physical test result that baffled him. As much as he was resigned to have Astoria being his child's mother instead of the other  
brown-eyed brunette in his life, he desperately wished she'd give him a child soon. _

"_We need to go to Mungo's, now. I-I can't let it happen Hermione, I can't let her take another one away."_

_She understood and grabbed onto him gently to apparate them into her office at St. Mungo's. Making their way up to the Birthing Ward together, they made it to Healer Joseph's office. The man was sitting behind his desk, head in his hands. Upon hearing the door open, he quickly glanced up and into Draco's forlorn face. _

"_I'm so, so, sorry Mr. Malfoy. I didn't know...had not idea Mrs. Malfoy would...I can't express my regret at what I've let happen." The man was steadily growing upset by the second._

"_Healer..."_

"_Joseph," Hermione supplied. She had yet to let go of the hand she took to guide him to the correct place. For Draco, that hand was his one link to keeping him sane so he tightened his grip._

"_Healer Joseph, apologies are not necessary. You...you didn't know what that-that BITCH was planning, so there is no use in dwelling on what we can't change. Just tell me you didn't let her go through with it now; please!" _

_Draco was never one for appearing weak in front of other people, having always had too much pride to do so. Right now, however, the Healer was his only hope and he prayed that they weren't too late._

"_NO!" the man quickly reassured. "Once Healer Granger informed me that you could not have given your consented, I asked the medi-witch assigned to your wife..." _

_Upon seeing Draco's wince at the word 'wife,' he amended "...to Astoria, to not let her out of the examination room across the hall and keep administering tests so Healer Granger had time to contact you. She is still in there."_

_At these words, Draco let go of Hermione's hand and sprinted to the room that held the one person he hated the most at the moment. He heard Hermione and the Healer follow, calling for him to stop, but he kept going. He was going to give Astoria a piece of his mind, and no one – not even Hermione – would stop him from unleashing his fury on his "wife."_

_Reaching the room, he threw open the door with a loud bang and vaguely heard Astoria shriek and the medi-witch asking him to leave the room. He made eye contact with Astoria, and saw her eyes grow comically wide. She began stuttering but he stopped her before she could start._

"_WHAT THE FUCKING HELL, YOU NASTY BINT! HOW COULD YOU? I GET THAT YOU HATE ME, BUT DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO TAKE __**FOUR**__ INNOCENT LIVES BEFORE THEY EVEN HAD A CHANCE TO TAKE THEIR FIRST BREATH? WHAT THE FUCK POSSESSED YOU TO GO THROUGH WITH IT, NOT ONCE BUT __**FOUR**__ TIMES! AND YOU WERE GOING TO DO IT __**AGAIN **__TODAY!" _

_He lost control of his volume, along with his magic, as the air crackled angrily and the room began to shake. Lights started to flicker and the room's corner window shattered violently with his increasing fury._

_By that point, a small crowd had gathered outside his door, George and Harry – who had been there with the rest of the Weasleys for little James' birth – included. He heard a few screams coming from both inside the room and outside the hall. Hermione had reached his side and held onto his hand; pleading with him to calm down. Healer Joseph wandlessly locked and cast a '_silencio_' on the room so that the inhabitants of the room could have some privacy.  
_

_Needless to say, the news began spreading as the door closed on the unwanted audience. By the end of the week, every newspaper and magazine in Wizarding England had published a story about the biggest Malfoy scandal since his family's sentencing after the war. Draco, as advised by his lawyers, chose to say nothing when questions were directed at him on the matter. He was still reeling from the news and focusing instead on filing for divorce and filing a case against his soon-to-be ex-wife. If killing four of his potential children without his knowledge wasn't an unforgivable act, he didn't know what was. That being said, the lawyers had all agreed that there was very little that anyone trying the case could object, given the circumstances. _

_He was worried for a while about Hermione and Healer Joseph; who had both broken some serious rules in helping him, both of whom were testifying on his behalf in the short trial. He'd been assured by the judges and Resident Chief Healer at St. Mungo's, after paying them a hefty sum, that neither healer would face any disciplinary action for their part in mess left behind by the harpy. _

_Astoria was held in her rooms at the Manor, with only her mother and sister given supervised visitation rights for the remainder of her pregnancy. She had been nearly four months pregnant when he'd found her at the hospital that day, so he only had to deal with her for the next five months before he'd never have to see her again. _

_Draco had hired four Aurors – two to stand outside and two (both female) to be in Astoria's rooms– to stand guard at all times and kept Healer Joseph on call for when she went into labour and for routine check-ups Hermione insisted he let Healer Joseph administer. He knew he was going overboard but he wouldn't take any more chances. He'd see to it that Astoria carried full term and delivered a healthy baby before she'd be thrown out of the Manor and left to face the Wizengamot on her own. He didn't care if she was let out on probation, or locked up in Azkaban for life; he just wanted his baby and to be rid of her._

_Hermione and his mother – who was almost as angry and vengeful as he was when Draco broke the news to her – had refused to leave his side the whole time. Hermione had even taken a one year sabbatical to help him with the baby for the first few months and cope with everything. She made sure both he and his mother spoke with Healer Parker and begin healing (in every aspect); his mother agreeing after Molly had admitted it had helped her family lot some years before._

_Over the months, the two most important women in his life had found time to bond; something that they'd never gotten the chance to do much of while being surrounded by the boisterous Weasley family. His mother had confided in him late one night that she could easily see Hermione being the daughter she always wanted. He'd stayed silent for a long while then promised his mother that he'd make sure that he would make that happen one day. She'd only smiled and kissed his forehead as she stood to leave the room; saying that she knew he would._

_Hermione had all but moved in to the Manor then, which had touched him more than she would ever know. He knew of the nightmares she tried to keep secret those first few weeks of being back to the place where she'd been tortured and nearly died. The dark circles under her eyes spoke of precious hours of sleep lost but she still stayed around, and that made him fall further in love with her. _

_The Weasleys had come by every day, in pairs or small groups, to offer their support and keep him in good spirits. Blaise and Luna came around often, and Harry and Ginny alternated between coming alone and – once they were assured it was alright by Draco – coming together with baby James in tow. Draco had grown to love the little boy, referring to him as his 'favourite nephew;' when Fred Jr. wasn't in the vicinity that is, since the troublemaking youngster took offence to anyone else being Draco's favourite Weasley. He was confident that little Jamie and his own child would be the friends he and Harry had never been when they were young – and he'd be proven right years down the road. _

_The day that Astoria had gone into labour had been the best of his life so far. He was there for the entire birth but refused to offer her any support during the actual labour, nor did he allow her mother or sister to be in, or stand outside of, the room. She was lucky Hermione had talked him out of having Healer Joseph sedate her and medically deliver the baby instead (a procedure Hermione had called a 'caesarean')._

_Once the baby had been delivered, a baby boy, Draco had been the first to hold him. He had allowed Healer Joseph to briefly show the baby to Astoria before they took him away to get cleaned and examined. He saw her face as they took the baby away, carefully masked but some foreign emotion shining in her eyes. _

_He hoped it was hurt. He wasn't a cruel man, at least not anymore, but her betrayal was one of the few things he would never forgive or forget. As he turned to the door to go relay the news to the people that mattered most gathered outside the room, her voice stopped him._

"_D-Draco. Please. Let me say something. Please." Her voice shook but it held a note of urgency. He turned back_

"_You have five minutes. After that, I intend to leave and never lay eyes on you or your family again. Speak," he barked to her._

_Sitting up slightly as the medi-witch finished cleaning her up before leaving the room, she began speaking. _

"_First, I want to apologise to you. I-I know I was never your first, or even last, choice for a wife but you were certainly __**my **__first choice. You never noticed me at Hogwarts, but I noticed you. A pureblood, handsome, powerful, ruled the Slytherin house with an iron fist; you were exactly like the prince in the stories my nanny would read to me. My father had told me before my first year you were to be my husband one day. All that time, all I wanted was for you to love me like I loved you."_

"_Where is this going exactly?" Draco interrupted, not willing to let her try and manipulate him into feeling sorry for her._

"_Let me finish!" she snapped, then promptly apologized. "As I was saying, I just wanted you to love me and you were_ _**it**__ for me. Then the war happened and when I met you again, just before we were to be married...I saw how much you changed. You were no longer the Draco I had looked forward to marry since I was 11. __**My**__ Draco was that boy that showed everyone how proud he was to be the best, to be rich, to be a pureblood."_

_Draco was disgusted with what he heard. _

"_To see you and your mother associate with...with __**those **_people_ made me sick because I knew you were better than that. Mother told me that you, __**the real you**__, would come back soon enough. And when you continued to act like this strange, new, you and you ignored me for the Mudblood and the blood traitors, I lost hope that I'd get back the Draco I fell for. I found out I was pregnant the first time right after our first fight coming back from that hovel you insisted on dragging me to."_

_Draco hissed at all of her digs at the people that had made him a __**better**__ person and mentioning what would have been his first child. He'd not said anything, wanting to hear what had gone through her puny mind that led her to do what she did._

"_I knew I couldn't bring a baby into that life. One where we were forced to associate with the scum of the Wizarding World."_

_Draco bit his tongue, effectively stopping the words that were ready to rush out of his mouth. _

"_So I forced my way into your office that day and took a few of your official correspondence parchments and forged a note from you giving consent to getting rid of the baby. Every day, for two years, I kept some hope alive that you would find your way back to the real you, but you just avoided me and spent all your time with __**them **__instead. Every time we were together, I had to force myself to sully my body with __**muggle**__ contraceptives to stop myself from getting pregnant since you always cast anti-spell charms in the room. When that didn't work as I'd hoped, and I fell pregnant three more times, I knew you still needed time to find yourself and I got rid of them too. So you see, I did this all for you. For us. Please, let us be a family with this baby! It can have a real mother and father, grow up just like we did, and carry on our traditions. All you need to do is cut loose the parasites you've allowed to mar your precious reputation – especially that Mudblood. I'll even forgive you for ignoring me all this time. Please!_

_Draco's disgust grew with each word pouring out of her mouth; each as apathetic and cruel as the next, her tone growing hysterical by the end of her speech._

_Clearly, she was either delusional or still bought into the pureblood propaganda they'd been fed as children. Asking him to give her a chance, to forget what she did, cut ties with his friends...yes, she was delusional and Draco had no problem letting her know exactly what had been on his mind all the months he'd ignored her._

"_You know what, Astoria. You're right. I am most definitely not the boy you knew at Hogwarts," he started._

_She beamed at the words; thinking she had finally gotten through to him._

"_No, I'm a better person now than I ever was before." __The smile slid off her face._

"_I finally found peace in my life, found true friends and a family that has been more forgiving than they should be. The boy you knew was a rotten, spoiled, git; so consumed with pleasing Lucius and being the perfect heir he wanted that I lost sight of what it meant to be human. It nearly ruined my life, nearly killed my mother and me. Merlin saved us, but only just. And I finally understood, the day the war ended, that everything that Lucius told me was a pile of __**crap**__. Look at what happened Astoria. A half-blood, a blood traitor and a muggleborn defeated the so-called Dark Lord; himself a hypocritical, pathetic, maniacal, half-breed preaching to us about preserving blood purity. So no, I'm not the same boy and I will work for the rest of my life to never be that boy again. You can beg, plead, and threaten – whatever – as much as you want. I never wanted you, and I want you even less now that I see how despicable a person you are. What you did was unforgiveable, disgusting beyond words and I will see to it that you pay __**dearly**__ for it. That's all I need, or want, to say to you. Now, I have a family and a son to get back to. I hope you rot away in Azkaban." _

_He turned as he finished his speech and left the room; paying no attention to her pleas for him to turn around and talk to her. He said what he needed to say and he was finished with her and the rest of the Greengrass family. Approaching the side room he'd seen the Healer take his son, he entered and looked on proudly as a wand was passed over the squirming baby and Healer Joseph gave the medi-witch measurements and health updates. _

_Once the birth certificate had been filled in, with the exception of a name, and the baby was placed in his arms once more, Draco looked into his son's half-open, bleary, blue eyes. In that moment, as the baby closed his eyes and snuggled peacefully in his father's arms, Draco knew he'd fallen in love with his son. He was perfect and he was never going to let anything, or anyone, harm his precious baby boy._

_Walking towards the waiting room, he spotted the brunette among the sea of red hair, talking animatedly with an excited looking Teddy; whose hair was currently a stunning shade of bleach blond that match his own. As if sensing his stare, she turned and her eyes filled with tears at seeing the small body he gently cradled. _

_The rest of the group turned at her small gasp and instantly let out cheers and whoops; startling the newborn and a sleeping five-month old James. With two babies crying, Molly Weasley quickly took charge and shushed them all as she organized the rowdy group neatly to greet the new Malfoy._

_After every Weasley had taken their turn congratulating him, touching or hovering near the baby, they were told to go back to the Burrow. After Molly made sure to extend her own congratulations, she too left with a kiss on his cheek and the baby's fist, along with a reminder that she expected all three_ _Malfoys to be there for Sunday brunch with __**their**__**family**__. That had touched Draco's heart as he replied they'd see them then._

_His mother, seeing the glances he kept sending Hermione, said she needed to get the finishing touches of the nursery ready before she kissed the baby and disapparated. Left in the waiting room were Hermione and a stubborn eight year old Teddy, who demanded to spend more time with his 'nephew.' Once Teddy had been seated and allowed to hold and talk to the baby, Draco turned to a smiling Hermione with the precious cargo. Never had Draco seen a more beautiful sight than seeing the woman he loved gently rocking his son in her arms. _

_For months, still on her sabbatical, Hermione had remained at the Manor – only occasionally going back to her flat to retrieve more clothes or clean up the thin layer of dust that accumulated in her absence. Her days were filled with helping Draco adjust to fatherhood and bonding with little Scorpius. In fact, it had been Hermione who suggested the name, nearly eight days after the birth, when Draco had been all but ready to rip his hair out when every name he'd thought just didn't suit the baby._

"_What about Scorpius? Sirius, bless his soul, once told me about the Black family naming traditions, the constellation names. Not to mention the fact that, in Greek mythology, Scorpio was placed in the sky for having defeated Apollo, the man who'd once boasted to the very goddess Athena that he possessed the ability to kill every animal in existence, and could do so with ease if he'd wanted to. It may not be entirely appropriate but, given everything..."_

"_It's perfect," Draco interrupted with a grin on his face; not sure where she dug up the name or all that information but knew not to question her bookworm ways. Besides, it was fitting that his son bear the name of the small being that had taken down someone who had no issues with killing helpless creatures. She smiled back and leaned down to coo at the baby – asking his approval at the name she'd suggested as the boy grabbed her finger in answer. _

_They'd spent the better part of his son's first few months together. When she had to go back to work, she'd come by at the end of every shift; dead tired but still with a smile on her face as she greeted his mother and him before scooping Scorpius up into her arms and smothering the tiny tot in kisses as he giggled happily. _

_He started hoping once again that, given time, she'd fall just as in love with him as he was with her. It wasn't until Scorpius was nearly one that Draco had gathered the courage to finally reveal his feelings to her; at the place where their friendship and love had grown. The surprise on her face stayed there for a mere second before she'd smiled brightly and pounced on him, passionately kissing him and humming a "finally" when they broke for air. _

_All around them, they heard cheering and applause. George took out a piece of parchment and started to collect money from the now groaning crowd, while simultaneously crossing out words on it. Turns out, the day Draco had confirmed his feelings to George, he had gone and started a bet with the others on when he would finally confess Hermione. As he passed by, he made sure to utter a "remember what I said to you?" before loudly announcing he was buying the next round of firewhiskey and butter beer when they all got together the next time. It became official that day that George was definitely his favourite Weasley. _

_Two amazing years later and Draco and Hermione were going strong. Hermione had become the mother his son deserved to have in the first place and Scorpius loved her as if she were his real mother. As much as he'd begged her to, Hermione had refused to have Scorpius call her 'mom,' saying that she would only accept the moniker when Scorpius himself was old enough to give her the title himself. With all the dislike she had for Astoria, she'd still felt somewhat bad that she had taken over her role in the boy's life. Draco hadn't argued with her, sure that the day would come soon that his son would ask her to be his mother. The same day, he hoped, that she would accept his proposal for her to be his wife. After all, he was a Malfoy and what he wanted, he always got._

**\*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\**

"Is is 10 min-eets now Daddy? We eat now?" Scorpius voice startled Draco.

"Yes it is kiddo. I'll go find Hermione. You just sit and remember what we're going to say to Hermione at dinner, ok?"

"Okie-dokie Daddy."

With a small kiss upon his son's hair, Draco stood. He had never been more thankful for having Hermione in his life than the day she saved his son's life.

Astoria had been sentenced to fifteen months in Azkaban for falsely using her husband's name and lying to hospital officials. Unfortunately, she couldn't be charged with murder (as much as he pressed and hounded his lawyers for it) since the Wizarding World had no laws against women opting for abortions without the father's consent.

As displeased as he was with the sentencing, he was pleased that her comeuppance had come in the form of her being shunned from the very society she'd once either tried to please or looked down upon. The entire Greengrass family, shamed at the jeers and gossip that came after her release, had left England. Where, he neither knew nor cared, so long as she stayed out of their life.

He reached the door to Hermione's bedroom, and quietly opened it; hoping to either catch his girlfriend in a state of undress or startle her (both reactions always amusing to him to no end, though he hoped more for the latter option). To his disappointment, she was neither undressed nor startled. She let out a puff of breath at seeing his reflection in the vanity mirror she was in front of, taming her hair into a complicated looking up-do.

"I thought you were going to give me 40 minutes love. Got impatient?" she joked as he approached her, speaking at him through her reflection.

Winding his arms around her middle and pressing up against her back, Draco grinned and put his chin on her shoulder as her hands came down from her half-pinned hair to cover his. She was as beautiful as ever in the short, strapless, red dress Ginny had given her for her birthday and subtle make-up. With her heels on – heels he would definitely insist she keep on later that night when they had their very adult 'playtime' – she reached up far enough to give him easy access to her neck and shoulders.

"Not at all sweetness. We just have a very impatient three year old who insists his stomach is ready for some food. Wouldn't want to keep him waiting now, would we? He pressed a kiss against one bare shoulder, moving up to her neck, as he let the sweet scent of coconut and vanilla that was purely Hermione wash over his senses.

"No, we wouldn't want to do that. Let me put this mess I call hair up and we can leave. I'm anxious to find out what you two are up to."

Draco schooled his features in fake surprise and jokingly admonished, "What we're up to? Sweetness, we may be Slytherins..."

"Uh, only yo_u_ are a Slytherin Mr. Malfoy. I have a 10 galleon bet against George and Harry that says Scorp will be placed in Gryffindor," she interrupted.

"Gryffindor? Are you mad, woman? No Malfoy has ever been, nor will ever be, in Gryffindor! Besides, have you not met the boy? He's more Slytherin than I am, using those big eyes to score an extra piece of dessert from Molly, or tricking Harry into buying him the very broom I specifically told him he couldn't get his own until he was at least 5 that _same_ afternoon. Hell, you're more Slytherin than I am darling, so I can definitely guarantee that neither Scorp nor any other children of mine will ever be placed in Gryffindor."

He hoped that she caught on to what he was implying, and judging by the expression on her lovely face, she most definitely did. Hermione Granger always did excel at reading between the lines.

"Now, need any help in getting that nest you call hair ready?" he teased.

"Draco!" she yelled, laughing as she turned around in his arms and leaned in close; her lips brushing his lightly with every word she spoke. "You better watch it mister. Word around this part of town is that you once said you, gasp, like my hair; bushy curls and all. If you don't stop teasing me, your secret will make a very public appearance." He shivered at the jolts her lips sent through him.

"Now, you go and tell Scorp that I'll be out in two minutes and please shut the DVD player down – _properly_ this time." She pecked him twice, and deepened the third kiss before she turned back around, returning to fixing her hair.

He kissed her shoulder once more before walking backwards out of the room and addressing her reflection one last time.

"Watch yourself missy. If that secret comes out, you better be ready for yours to come to light too. As I hear it, you're positively smitten with my sexy self; this smirk, my chiselled features, my sculpted body and–"

"Draco!" she yelled, a pearl of laughter escaping her lips. He loved hearing his witch's laugh.

As he headed back into the living room, patting the pocket of his trousers to make sure the small jewellery box he'd put there earlier that evening was still there, the smile on his face dropped as he noticed Scorpius was no longer on the couch. He heard voices coming from the doorway. Moving quickly towards the door, he barely paid any attention to whoever stood on the other side as he made sure his son was unharmed.

"I...I think I may have the wrong addre..." he heard the voice say, abruptly stopping as Draco approached his son.

"Scorp!" he scolded. "How many times have I told you never to open the door without someone there with you?"

"I's sorry Dada. No mowe, Scowpy pomise," his son responded, shooting him the puppy dog eyes he'd learned early on were guaranteed to get him out of trouble.

"Just don't d...Weaselbee? That you? Draco was surprised to see the red head standing there after so many years. He couldn't stop himself from throwing in a little jab at the man as he picked up Scorpius. "Wow, the years have definitely not been kind to you!"

Seeing his glare made Draco feel better, knowing that, as much as he'd come to love the Weasley family, he would never see the Weasel as anything but the pathetic man he grew up to be. He'd hurt someone he cared about, and Draco was more than capable of returning the favour; even if only with petty words.

"I came here looking for someone else _Malfoy,_" the Weasel hissed. "But it seems as if I've mistaken the address so I'll be going now."

Draco felt a smirk rise on his lips. Oh, he was definitely at the right address. He couldn't wait to see his face when he saw that that 'someone else' definitely still lived here. With timing so perfect, he could have kissed her, Hermione chose to make her entrance.

"Draco? Who's at the door love?"

Perfect! He knew she could only see him standing at the open door, his tall frame blocking the sight of one Ronald Weasley. Screw the reservations; he had already paid and the restaurant was shut down for him and his party all night anyways. They could afford to be late. Everyone would be forgiving once he filled them (i.e. Ginny, Angelina and a surprisingly gossipy Charlie Weasley) in on what would no doubt be a spectacular showdown.

Scorpius let out a small "My-knee" when he saw her approach and Draco's smirk widened as he kept his eyes on a paling Ron. As soon as he felt her come up behind him, he moved slightly to reveal their unwanted guest and Hermione let out a loud "RONALD?"

'_Welcome back to England Weaselbee!' _Draco thought mockingly.

**A/N: I'll be going on vacation for a couple of weeks so the next chapter should be out mid-July, as soon as I get back. Please stay tuned, dear readers! Hermione's side of the story is coming up next...including (FINALLY!) the beginnings of her confrontation with her ex-boyfriend. **

**P.S. Brownie points, and a special shout-out, go to whoever can tell me where the title of this chapter came from. (Hint: think Yule Ball!)**


	4. How Will I Know?

**A/N:** **Hello everyone!**

**First, I'd like to thank you all for your lovely reviews and all of the alerts that flooded my inbox! It really made my day after a very crappy week. I cut my hand a couple days ago while making dinner and a shallow cut it was not my friends. Thankfully, my boyfriend is good at staying calm in emergencies and made sure I didn't lose too much blood (or consciousness for that matter since I tend to get VERY squeamish around blood) as he rushed me to the ER. I'm just glad it wasn't as bad as it could have been. **

**There are two more chapters left of the story but since I'm sitting here and s.l.o.w.l.y typing this A/N with one hand, I'm not sure how long it will be until I can get the next chapter finished. I promise to get on it the second the stitches are out and I can type with two hands again. **

**Second, a big shout-out to ****Katesmom2**** , ****MargeW76**** , ****evanescenceflame421****, and ****MoonDustFreak.  
****You were right; the title of the previous chapter DID come from behind the scenes of the Goblet of Fire; from the short clip of Tom Felton commenting that Stanislav Ianevski (aka Victor Krum) was a "lucky man" dancing with Emma Watson. It made my inner Feltson fan jump for joy (there's still hope people!). **

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish for it, I do not own Harry Potter**

**\*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\**

Hermione Granger stood there, in the dim lit hallway, staring intently at the grooves and marks on the wooden door as she rummaged in her purse for her keys. She saw the golden number 8 hanging daintily in the middle, slightly glowing from the ceiling lights above it.

Finally gripping the small silver key in her hand, she deftly unlocked the door and stepped inside. Taking her wand out, she murmured a spell to lock the door and strengthen her wards, then made a beeline for her bedroom. She could feel the boredom hit her already.

For the first time in nearly four months, she was going to spend the night – and weekend – alone. Harry and Ginny had left that morning, taking a mini-vacation to relax and have some alone time before their second son made his entrance. They refused to tell anyone where they were in case one of the wayward siblings (i.e. George) or Molly (in full coddle mode with Ginny so close to the end of the pregnancy) interrupted.

Hanging out with George and Angelina was out of the question. They had their hands full preparing their store for the rush of students who would be finished classes by the end of the month. She'd head over and help them but after what the Group dubbed the Christmas fiasco...well, let's just say that she had no intention of being on the receiving end Angelina's wrath for using the "incorrect method" of stacking or putting out inventory. The boys still winced when Angelina came around, wand in hand. Even the-Boy-Who-Lived was scared out of his wits; he'd yelped and squealed like a little girl when Angeline tried to heal his scraped knee at the last group Quidditch match.

Blaise and Luna were her next option, until a floo call to the pair that morning had Hermione scrambling to think of a spell that would burn the image of her two friends going at it on the couch out of her retinas. She had a great relationship with the couple and Luna had even made her Matron of Honour at the couple's upcoming wedding as the two girls had developed quite a strong friendship. But close or not, there are some things a girl doesn't EVER need to see, and her friend's bare behind sporting a rather large tattoo of her other friend's face is definitely one of them. She shuddered and wished she could _obliviate_ herself.

She thought about heading to the Burrow and then quickly nixed the idea once she remembered that the Weasley matriarch was left in charge of looking after her rowdy group of grandchildren. As much as Hermione loved the Potter/Weasley offspring, just thinking about running around after prankster Freddie, a temperamental Roxie (who had put off her terrible two's until age four), a hyperactive James, and facing a never ending barrage of questions and pleas for stories from Victoire and Dominique gave her a headache.

To top it all off, she couldn't distract herself with work. To reduce the number of potential mistakes among St. Mungo's staff because of stress or fatigue, Hermione had successfully petitioned the Board of Elder Healers for mandatory week-long sabbaticals twice a year and – lucky her – hers had conveniently fallen during the one week she needed to keep busy.

She silently cursed herself for pushing that matter as she stripped down and prepared herself for a nice long bubble bath. As much as the professional side of Hermione knew it had improved service and the quality of care their patients received, a bored Hermione now found it to be the worst idea she'd had since the summer of third year when she decided to shave Crookshanks herself to stop his fur from getting knotted up. She'd had been rewarded with scratches up and down her arms and a very angry, half-shaved, kneezel hissing at her for weeks for that gem.

Normally, she wouldn't have much problem finding something to do with her time, but her usual partners in crime had mysteriously been called out of the country. Draco had owl-ed her at work the day before, saying he'd be leaving that very afternoon to visit a cousin some-time removed in Paris for an impromptu stag night said cousin had thrown himself and his wedding the next day. He'd be gone the rest of the week and was taking Scorpius along. So Hermione was effectively left to her own devices for the next seven days.

"How wonderful," she grumbled to herself while wrapping her bathrobe around her and making her way back into the living room to select a book for some light before-bed reading. Petting an aging Crookshanks on the head as she passed his slumbering form on the recliner, she made a mental note to put his food out before going to sleep. A hungry Crookshanks in the morning usually spelled trouble.

Browsing the shelves that lined half of the walls in the living room, she couldn't help but stare at the most recent picture of herself with Draco and Scorpius at Scorpius' third birthday party. They were wrapped up in each other, smiling and carefree. She smiled softly to herself as she picked up her latest copy of _Hogwarts: A _History and headed back into the bathroom. As Hermione sunk into her bubble bath, her thoughts took a turn back to the party just three days ago.

**\*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\**

"_My-knee, My-knee, watch me!"_

_Hermione directed her attention to a bouncing Scorpius; child's broom in hand and shouting for her attention across the large courtyard. As much as she'd begged Draco to reconsider his gift for his son, he'd insisted he needed to buy the newest broom or his son would forever associate flying with "the Scarhead". Men and their stupid pride. _

_Harry had bought Scorpius a child's broom a couple of months back, after Scorpius had gone to his 'favourite uncle' with James and both had sweet-talked him into buying it for them since Draco had refused. Harry, apparently powerless to their pleading puppy eyes and words of flattery, had bought one for each boy; saying they were only for when got older and began learning to play Quidditch. To say Draco was angry when he found out was an understatement. _

"_Ok love-bug, I'm watching," she hollered back._

_Knowing he had her full attention, he deftly mounted the broom with more confidence than any three year old she'd ever seen and pushed off with his little legs. Draco had assured her that there were multiple wards and protection spells placed on the broom, including one that limited how high the broom would go, but Hermione still worried. At twenty-eight, her discomfort of flying was as bad as ever. _

_Casting a few silent shielding and cushioning spells of her own around Scorpius and the ground underneath him, she made sure her eyes followed his every movement from her position below. His delighted squeals as he zoomed about had every party guest chuckling, clapping or cheering him on. Hermione, smiling from ear to ear at the growing merriment of the little boy she loved as her own, sent a silent thank you to every deity in existence. _

_Her heat hurt for Scorpius sometimes, thinking of how close he'd been to losing his life before it could even begin. '__**If Astoria had had her way, her little angel would hav–' **__She stopped herself before she could go any further. _

_Hermione was startled out of her thoughts when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and tugged her backwards into a muscular chest. Knowing very well who it was, Hermione quickly snuggled into the familiar embrace._

"_I could hear the cogs whirring in your overly large brain from across the yard Granger. Still worrying about that blasted broom?"_

_Turning her head, she found the question he didn't vocalize: __**'Thinking back to that day?'**__ Not wanting to bring up painful memories that she knew he too was trying hard to keep out of mind, she decided to egg him on a little. Another round of childish bickering with her boyfriend would keep him too preoccupied to remember; at least for a little while. That memory would always haunt him, she knew. _

"_Shut up Malfoy! Can you fault me for wanting to make sure that a THREE YEAR OLD doesn't fall off that flimsy piece of wood you call a broom? What if he flies too high and panics and can't get back down safely, or what if he loses control and hits one of those trees or what if–"_

"_Sweetness, how many times do I have to explain to you that that 'flimsy piece of wood' is the best and __**safest**__ children's broom on the market? You interrogated the poor shop keeper __**and**__the craftsman who worked on the broom –how you found him, I'll never know – thoroughly so you know it's perfectly safe," Draco reminded while spinning her to face him and pulling her in tight against him once more. _

_Placing a butterfly kiss on her nose, he continued. "Plus, you know it won't fly higher than a few feet so you have nothing to worry about. I'll have you know, my son takes after me in the flying department so stop fretting. You'll get wrinkles and I can't be seen with you in public if you look anything less than flawless," he jested, hoping to make her laugh. His plan worked and she relaxed in his hold. _

_Kissing him softly, she sighed and whispered "I just want to make sure nothing bad happens. I want to put him in this large safe bubble for the rest of his life and never let him out. I couldn't bear it if something happened to him, even if it's something as small as a bruise or a skinned knee."_

_Draco's eyes softened as he leaned forward and took her mouth in a passionate kiss; one she knew was meant to thank her for loving his baby boy as much she did. Though, on her part, it took no effort to love him as if he was her own. The minute she laid eyes on the swaddled baby and gazed into the bleary eyes taking in the world around him for the first time, she'd lost her heart to him. _

"_I know love, I know," he murmured between kisses._

_Draco led them to a garden swing chaise, where they had the perfect view of the grounds and a still flying Scorpius, and pulled her on his lap. Snuggled together, they looked at the group of friends and family gathered onto the Malfoy Manor grounds. Molly, Andromeda Black and Narcissa were immersed in a deep conversation with Arthur and Xenophilius Lovegood. The Group, along with Bill, Fleur, Charlie and his girlfriend of the month, were scattered around the grounds; keeping watch over the children while simultaneously trying to sneak alcohol into their glasses of juice or cups of tea from George. _

_Narcissa had strictly forbidden any alcohol, saying it had no place at a child's party. George being George had complained loudly at that. When Narcissa refused to change her mind, he devised a way to sneak some in under a ridiculously puffy muggle snow jacket...in the middle of June. He claimed he was testing a new product prototype when Molly has suspiciously questioned his attire. _

_They saw the boisterous group of Weasley and Potter children running around and begging Scorpius to join them back on the ground for a game of tag. Harry and Hermione had taken to teaching the children a number of muggle games to keep them entertained whenever they were all together. What they had not anticipated the enthusiasm the group of adult wizards and witches showed for them as well; sometimes more so than the children. _

"_You know, if someone had told me back at Hogwarts I'd be friends with a bunch of Weasleys, and that my girlfriend would be none other than the Gryffindor princess herself, I'd have hexed them into oblivion. Now...I couldn't imagine myself anywhere but here, surrounded by all of you."_

"_Oh, Draco," Hermione sighed sadly. As many times as she'd assured him differently, she knew that his guilt of what happened in the past still overshadowed his knowledge of their acceptance of him sometimes. _

"_No matter what, you'll always have us. You're stuck with this group of Gryffindors for life love. There is no escaping us," she teased to lighten the mood. _

"_Wow, lucky me! Best friend to the Gryffindorks...ow! That hurt woman! I didn't know I was forbidden from joking around about your precious house; you lot make fun of mine every chance you get," he complained, rubbing the arm she'd punched._

"_Oh, be quiet Malfoy, and enjoy the five minutes of peace we have to ourselves." _

_Even having been a couple for two years, and friends for almost three before that, they couldn't help but revert back to acting like their younger selves as they engaged in petty fights. As much as it annoyed everyone, the pair secretly enjoyed them. It was almost like a form of foreplay for the pair, something everyone else quickly figured out after having caught them numerous times over the years in some compromising positions after a round of bickering. _

"_Well, since we have some alone time, here."_

_He took a small rectangular box from his trouser pocket, avoiding her eyes as he thrust it into her hands. As much as she'd seen him change over the years and since he'd become a father, she knew that after years of being conditioned by his father to never show emotion in front of others, it would take a little longer for Draco to feel comfortable not to feel embarrassed whenever he had his bouts of sweet moments; which were becoming more and more frequent, she noted. _

_Patting his thigh in acknowledgement of his thoughtfulness, Hermione opened the box. She gasped, for nestled in the soft cushion of the box was a silver charm bracelet, identical to the one she'd gotten from her parents just before she left for Hogwarts all those years ago. _

"_I know it can't replace the one your mum and dad gave you, but I thought, since you lost yours in the war and all...what with today also being our two year anniversary...and I know you miss them...so, maybe...you know...I–"_

_She cut his ramblings off by turning around and straddling him as she nearly strangled him in a hug followed by a bruising kiss to relay her gratitude for the gift._

_Nipping and sucking at each other's lips, the pair was oblivious to the rest of the world until they were interrupted by two separate jets of freezing water._

_Turning their heads, they sent identical icy glares to a snickering George and a red-faced Harry as they struggled to get up from the chaise and dry themselves. Narcissa and Molly shook their heads at them while the rest laughed as a chorus of 'ewws' erupted loudly from James, Victoire and Teddy. _

_Of any of the children, Victoire and Teddy had always hated when they saw the pair being "loving," as Victoire dubbed it. The seven year old had become Hermione's second shadow after she had heard tales of the war and Hermione's part in it. Her aunt 'Mione was her hero. Teddy had long since expressed his wish of growing up and be just like his 'big brother.' _

_Hermione had once teasingly suggested that the pair would probably end up together one day; just like she and Draco had. The two children had not responded well to that opinion. And they weren't the only ones to have a strong reaction. Bill bristled at thinking of a boy ever putting his hands on his little girl and declared he'd never let her near Teddy again. Fleur only shook her head and told him to be quiet. _

_George had proceeded to take out "Betty" – a small notebook he'd stolen from Hermione's flat – turned to a new page, and announced they had a new bet to add to the list. He'd narrowly escaped a hex from an enraged Bill for "daring to bet" on his daughter's dating life (which he made sure to note rather loudly would be non-existent until she was at least 40). It didn't stop George from coming up to them later, however, and taking their wagers anyways. _

"_There are small children present lovebirds, so keep it PG please," scolded Harry. "I don't need any more complaints from Victoire or questions from James about you two being "loving," so cool it."_

"_Stupid Potter, with and stupid muggle expressions, and stupid lectures, daring to interrupt as if he has any authority over me" grumbled Draco as he finally reached his wand and dried them off. _

"_Come on love, let's go inside for a bit until it's time to cut the cake," Hermione soothed before turning to address Harry evenly. "Keep everyone, yourself included, out here and away from the upstairs rooms __**Potter**__. I'll let it slide this time but interrupt us again, and I won't stop my wand hand from acting." _

_She felt a little bad at the thrill she felt when she saw the flicker of fear in her best friend's eyes but she was not going to let anything stop her from showing Draco just how much his present meant to her; and she was going to take full advantage now that everyone was otherwise preoccupied. _

_She dragged her boyfriend inside and up to his room before slamming the door shut, hastily casting a _muffilato_, and backing him up against the door. She immediately attached her lips to his as his hands came down to grip her hips tightly. He took advantage of the soft gasp she let out and mated their tongues. Moaning, Hermione drew her hands up into his hair as one of his tightened around her hips while the other moved up to cup her breast through her blouse. _

_As he detached from her lips and nipped and licked his way down to her neck, she breathed in harshly and whimpered when he began grinding his hips against hers in want. Growling in response, he lifted her up and slammed her against the wall beside the door as he continued to ministrations on her neck._ _Tightening her legs around his waist, she pulled his mouth up to hers again as she answered his shallow thrusts with her own. _

_Feeling her knickers dampening and his excitement standing at attention against her lower belly, she reached down to unbuckle his belt. Pulling it out and throwing it aside, she went to work on the zipper of his trousers as he began pushing her skirt up to her hips. Just as the pants descended halfway down his legs, she paused as she heard a small noise. Feeling her tense up, Draco mumbled "what's wrong?" against her lips before she pulled away completely and told him to stop. _

"_Daddy? My-knee? You in here?" _

"_Fuck!" Draco swore quietly. He put her down and they scrambled to fix their appearance and calm their raging hormones. Draco fled into the bathroom to rid himself of his problem just as Scorpius knocked on the door again. _

"_Hello-oo?" his voice sang out as he pounded on the door harder. She responded with a "just a minute," as she smoothed out her hair and felt she was calmed down enough to face the toddler. _

_After quickly checking she was presentable in the full mirror to her left, Hermione opened the door and smiled at the youngster as he quickly attached himself to her legs._

"_Found you! We haf cake now pee-ze? I wanna open pwezents but we need 'a do cake fiwst! Come oo-on!"_

_Reaching for her hand and clasping it in both of his own, he tugged and pulled her out of the room. _

"_Where is Daddy? He hasta be dere too!" he exclaimed as he stopped and faced her._

"_Daddy had to go and...fix something love-bug. How about we head down there and he'll come join us soon. Ok?" Hermione's voice rose with the last few words, knowing Draco could hear her from the master bathroom. _

"_Otay My-knee. Let's go!" And the tugging resumed. _

_Heading down the grand staircase, Hermione saw a slight distortion to the empty space to the left of the stairs and waved her hand to send a silent hex to a cloaked Harry Potter. Delighting in hearing his muffled cursing, she scooped up Scorpius in her arms and dashed into the yard; his giggles following behind them like a shadow at their hurried pace. _

'_**I warned him not to interrupt us anymore," Hermione though to herself; mentally cursing her best friend out. "Stupid Potty, thinking he was smarter than her and using his stupid invisibility cloak and his stup– arghh! I'm starting to sound like stupid Draco!' **_

"_Cake, cake, cake, cake," cheered Scorpius as they approached the long table Molly and Narcissa had set up two hours ago for lunch; now half covered in presents, with a small space left for the cake._

_Settling the bouncing boy into the chair at the head of the table, Hermione placed a soft kiss atop his head as his eyes took in this year's loot. If his physical appearance didn't give his parentage away, Hermione was sure his penchant for demanding what he wanted and getting it would definitely be a dead give-away. To be fair, she did her fair share of spoiling the little boy so she'd have to take part of the blame for it and not say it was because of genetics only. _

_Turning her way, Scorpius sent her a delighted grin as he clung on to her hand before she could move away; indicating he wanted her by his side. She complied and hovered beside him. As the rest of the wayward group began making their way over to the table, Hermione glanced around in an effort to see if Draco had come down yet. He had._

_She spotted his bright blond locks near the double doors leading inside; levitating a squirming, but suspiciously silent, Harry behind him. Shooting a victory smirk her way, he unceremoniously let Harry drop to a heap by his feet and used Harry's chest as a stepping stone to move forward to Scorpius' other side. It seemed as though he'd caught the Boy-Who-Lived poorly hiding himself too. No one seemed to pay any attention; used to the two wizards cursing and hexing each other for the most minute things._

_George, however, was having a field day snapping pictures of Harry picking himself up and miming for someone to lift the '_silencio' _Draco had seemed to put him under; choosing to immortalize a humiliated Harry in photos rather than help him. Eventually, Ginny put her poor husband out of his misery. _

_Seeing everyone gathered close, Draco waved his wand and a large, covered, platter hovered over to the group slowly. Seeing this, Scorpius' bouncing doubled. Smothering a laugh, she turned to a grinning Draco as he set the platter in front of his son. _

_Lifting the top, they heard a small squeal from the birthday boy as he took in the elaborate three tiered cake in front of him. Hermione herself had commissioned the cake, decorated with some of Scorpius' favourite magical and muggle fairy tale characters. _

_Her biological son Scorpius was not, but he had definitely picked up her bookworm habit over the years. She loved it and knew Draco did too. Yes, he often teased them when they were nestled on Scorpius' bed and reading aloud before the toddler's bed time, but he always ended up squishing in the bed beside them and joining in with his own rendition of different character voices. _

_As the children ooh-ed and aww-ed at the cake, and George continued snapping photo after photo, Draco lit the candles while lifting Scorpius up in his arms do the boy could reach them. _

"_Go ahead, son. Blow out the candles."_

"_And don't forget to make a wish," added Hermione. She had told Scorpius all about the muggle birthday candle tradition and for weeks, he'd gone around blowing out every candle he saw in preparation for his big day. _

_The toddler looked at the two most important people in his life, turned back to his cake, closed his eyes and paused for a few seconds before blowing out the three candles atop the cake. As everyone clapped and cheered, Draco placed his son down to stand on the chair and produced a dessert knife. Gently guiding Scorpius' hand to rest on the handle before his own covered it, their joined hands cut the first slice. _

_Placing the slice down in front of his son, Draco magically sent the knife to work on divvying up pieces for their guests. Once everyone had been given a slice, he turned to his son to tell him to take the first bite, only to see the boy's face covered in chocolate as he shovelled in the remaining bits of his piece._

_Laughing along with the rest of the group, Draco only ruffled his hair and dug into his own piece. Hermione reached forward and placed a smacking kiss on his cheek as she whispered "happy birthday" and pushed her own plate in front of the toddler, who she saw was eying the rest of the children eating their cake longingly. _

_Returning her kiss and squealing out his gratitude, he dug into his second piece with gusto. Draco only smiled at this and moved to pull them both in his arms as the pair giggled lightly. The trio shared a small moment together only to be interrupted by a camera-happy George snapping several photos and drawling out a mocking "aww, how cute!" _

_Draco surreptitiously gave him the two-finger salute, also caught by the mischievous Weasley on camera before he sprinted away to avoid a hex from flying his way. _

_They let go of Scorpius and Hermione gently wiped the remnants of chocolate on his face before he was passed around the rest of the group, receiving kisses and well-wishes. This lasted only a minute as Scorpius remembered he had yet to open his presents and quickly he flew back into his seat once more to demand they give him his gifts. Within minutes, the mountain of gifts became a mess of ripped paper, toys, clothing, and even a beginner's potions set for children (from Draco she was sure). _

_Helping her stand up from their seats as the presents were all unwrapped and everyone had spread out again, Draco placed Hermione in front of him and hugged her tightly; watching his son play contently with the other children. Hermione placed her head on his shoulder and tilted it back to watch him watch his son._

_Feeling her stare, his silver eyes moved to look straight into her own, and he gave her a loving smile before schooling it into a smirk and whispering that she should prepare herself to finish what they started upstairs later; uninterrupted this time. She really needed to teach this man to let her see him with his defences down more often without his libido getting in the way. Definitely after the properly celebrated their anniversary though; __**and**__ after she properly thanked him for her gift._

**\*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\**

Hermione nearly moaned thinking about that night. Once Scorpius had been put to bed and Narcissa had retired for the night, the two had had a late dinner on Draco's private balcony to celebrate their two years together. Cutting dinner short, they'd stumbled their way back into the room and made love into the wee hours of the morning. She was hoarse the following morning, and Draco kept yawning widely; nearly falling asleep in his plate of scones and fruit.

They'd gotten funny looks from a chipper blond tot and pointed looks from an amused mother all morning but as embarrassed as Hermione would have normally felt, she was still on a high from their activities so she let the stares slide as she enjoyed her breakfast. So much so that she didn't even realise that he had yet to open the box she placed on his bedside drawer that night until she'd made her way to her apartment that evening.

Hermione was always told she read too much into everything and she couldn't deny that. She knew once she got an inkling about something, she could never really let it slide until she got some answers. That's why, after Draco's call the next morning, she was slightly suspicious that he'd suddenly received an invitation to an "impromptu" stag night and wedding and had to leave for a week without a goodbye. Maybe he had opened her present after all...and didn't like what he found.

Panicking as her mind jumped from scenario to scenario, she nearly bolted out of the bath to floo him and find out if he really was gone or was just avoiding her. Halfway out of the tub, she stopped herself and decided to wait; maybe he needed some space. Or maybe, he'd really gone to France and she was blowing the situation out of proportion. It wouldn't be the first time. Either way, she'd bide her time and prepare to confront him rationally. If he was still avoiding her by the following Friday, she'd make sure they had a chance to talk. It was too important not to.

Glancing to the bracelet resting on the counter, she couldn't help but marvel at how he'd been able to perfectly replicate every detail she'd told him about her first bracelet; from how each individual charm looked right down to the engraved message her parents had put on the angel charm. That had really touched Hermione the most; knowing that he'd gone out of his way to give her the perfect present. And yet, she still didn't know what he thought of hers.

Rinsing herself off and getting out of the tub, she dressed in a pair of shorts and Draco's old jersey that she'd kept after he had slept over one time. She cast a drying spell on her hair and left it loose to hang down to her waist. Picking up her bracelet and the book she'd abandoned on the floor, she went into her room and put the bracelet in her jewellery box before moving into the kitchen to prepare a cup of peppermint tea and prepare Crookshank's dinner. The kneezel was still snoozing on the chair so she scooped him up gently and went to put him in his own bed in her room.

Once she settled her pet in, Hermione went back into the kitchen and –feeling lazy – swished her wand to prepare her tea. Levitating the mug over to the table in front of the couch, she picked up the book she'd chosen earlier and immersed herself in the story.

Not fifteen minutes later, she heard a series of knocks on her door. Startled since she was not expecting anyone, she put the book down and moved to the door as she placed her wand in the waistband of her shorts.

As she pulled the door open, she felt her jaw drop as she came upon one of the rarest sights of all. There, dressed in identical light grey three-piece suits and green stripped ties, stood Draco and Scorpius Malfoy.

'_Maybe he's not avoiding me after all,' _she thought as she saw his smirk and heard Scorpius giggle at her stuttering dumbly at the sight in front of her.

**\*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\**

Hermione was still mulling over what the two were hiding from her as she prepared herself for this dinner her boys had surprised her with, and wondering why he'd lied about having to go away. Moving over to the vanity, she applied her makeup and contemplated on a hairstyle. She'd decided that, since it was Ginny's dress she'd donned on that night, she'd also go with an up-do Ginny had suggested would look perfect with the cut and style of the dress too. Pinning half of the thick curls up, she started as she heard a small noise, but relaxed as she saw the door slowly opening through the mirror.

Knowing he'd be the only one to come into her room without knocking, probably hoping to catch her in her knickers, she let out a small breath when she saw the wicked grin on her boyfriend's face as he entered. She decided to test the waters a little, seeing as he was being very secretive tonight.

"I thought you were going to give me 40 minutes love. Got impatient?"

His grin widened further, and he came up behind her; wrapping her up in his strong embrace. This comforted Hermione some, though she still had about a million unasked questions for him milling in her head.

He placed his chin down on her shoulder, and she stopped fixing her hair to place her hands over his. His eyes were staring back at her in the mirror in a way that, were it not for his arms holding her up, she'd collapse as if she was placed under a _jelly-legs_ jinx. His hooded eyes left no question as to what he was imagining, and knowing him better than most people, she guessed it had to do with sex and the sky-high red leather heels she'd seen him ogling.

"Not at all sweetness. We just have a very impatient three year old who insists his stomach is ready for some food. Wouldn't want to keep him waiting now, would we?" She shuddered as he pressed a kiss against one bare shoulder before moving up to her neck and nuzzling her gently.

"No, we wouldn't want to do that. Let me put this mess I call hair up and we can leave. I'm anxious to find out what you two are up to." Draco played up his response, face schooled in fake surprise at her words.

"What we're up to? Sweetness, we may be Slytherins..."

"Uh, only yo_u_ are a Slytherin Mr. Malfoy. I have a 10 galleon bet against George and Harry that says Scorp will be placed in Gryffindor," she interrupted.

"Gryffindor? Are you mad, woman? No Malfoy has ever been, nor will ever be, in Gryffindor! Besides, have you not met the boy? He's more Slytherin than I am, using those big eyes to score an extra piece of dessert from Molly, or tricking Harry into buying him the very broom I specifically told him he couldn't get until he was at least 5 that _same_ afternoon."

Yup, still angry at Harry for that. She couldn't dispute his statement though. On more than one occasion, the three year old played on her weakness of being unable to say no to his puppy-dog stare.

It was his next words, spoken softly and more pronounced, that stopped her heart for a mere second, before it started pounding louder and faster than ever in elation.

"Hell, you're more Slytherin than I am darling, so I can definitely guarantee that neither Scorp nor any other children of mine will ever be placed in Gryffindor."

His hidden meaning was pretty evident to her, his eyes asking her if she understood the sub context of his words. She was sure her face had given away that she did if the smile that lit his own was anything to go by. Oh, he had definitely opened her present, and it seemed that he was quite happy with what he found. Seconds later, he was back to teasing.

"Now, need any help in getting that nest you call hair ready?"

"Draco!" she yelled, laughing happily as she turned around to face him and leaned in close. She made sure her lips brushed his lightly as she spoke. She was ecstatic to find that all her worries before had been for nothing.

"You better watch it mister. Word around this part of town is that you once said you, gasp, like my hair; bushy curls and all. If you don't stop teasing me, your secret will make a very public appearance." He shivered and she spoke, exactly the response she had been hoping for.

"Now, you go and tell Scorp that I'll be out in two minutes and please shut the DVD player down – _properly_ this time." She pecked him twice, and deepened the third kiss before turning around and starting to pin up the rest of her hair.

He kissed her shoulder once more before walking backwards out of the room while maintaining eye contact through the mirror.

"Watch yourself missy. If that secret comes out, you better be ready for yours to come to light too. As I hear it, you're positively smitten with my sexy self; this smirk, my chiselled features, my sculpted body and–"

"Draco!" she giggled. His ego was really something special.

Finishing up her hair, she put on a pretty silver necklace, a couple of rings and clasped the charm bracelet on her wrist before moving towards her closet to look for a small purse. She deliberately chose the one Scorpius had "bought" her for her last birthday. It was a rather violent shade of hot pink and was covered in sparkles but she loved it anyways because the little boy had been so excited to give it to her.

Making some the essentials were in and adjusting the pictures that were slipping out of the side pockets, she went to the vanity to check over her appearance once more. Satisfied with what she saw, she moved back towards the living room.

As she approached, she saw Draco with Scorpius in his arms, speaking to someone. The male voice from the doorway was familiar to her, but she couldn't place where she'd heard it before. Moving closer, she spoke up to announce her presence.

"Draco? Who's at the door love?"

Scorpius turned his head her way, and squealed out a "My-knee" as Draco slowly moved his body slightly to reveal the stranger standing outside her flat.

For the second time that night, Hermione felt her jaw drop as she took in the sight of an older, slightly dishevelled...

"RONALD?"

She felt a rush of different emotions course through her before she settled on one: anger. Before she could even try to control her actions, she stepped forward and slapped her ex-boyfriend across the face.


	5. Only Fools Rush In

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Hope you are all doing well!**

**A great big thank you to everyone who reviewed, favoured and followed YOtK! Cyber hugs for all!**

**Finally, you'll be glad to know that this chapter is the beginning of the long awaited confrontation between Hermione and Ron. There's quite a lot they have to hash out, so I had to split it up into 2 chapters. The second part will be posted in a couple of days. Enjoy lovelies!**

**Disclaimer: While I'd love to say that I own Harry Potter, my bank account tells a very different story. **

**\*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\**

_****SMACK****_

Ron held his stinging cheek, not at all surprised at the action but somewhat taken aback at how suddenly she'd struck him. He'd experienced Hermione's violent tendencies over the years first hand. A smack upside the head to let him know she was displease with something, a punch to the shoulder to let him know his jokes were unappreciated; hell, he'd been there when she smacked the ferret standing in front of him right across the face during third year.

If he was being honest, he expected more from her than just the slap. Screaming, hexing, even a kick to his family jewels...anything to rid the pent up anger he knew she probably still carried towards him. His thoughts slammed to a stop when he saw how she paled and held her hands up to her mouth in horror.

This, he was not expecting. As miniscule as the chance was, a tiny, dare he say it, irrational part of him became hopeful that perhaps she was horrified because she'd slapped him. That she'd been waiting for him to come to her and apologise all these years and thought that the slap would ruin any chance of a reconciliation.

It hadn't of course. If she accepted his apology and accepted him back, he'd propose and marry her then and there if he could. There was still hope that there was an epilogue to be written in their relationship; an epilogue where they ended up back together and lived the rest of their lives blissfully in love. Perhaps, the ferret was only a way to distract herself; a way to try to get over him.

His heart jumped at the words that followed the gasp and his heart nearly stopped in his chest.

"I...I'm so, so sorry. I didn't...I...I'm sorry."

Was this really happening? Was she apologising to him? Had he been to rash to call that small part irrational?

He opened his mouth to tell her that she had nothing to apologise for, that she was in her right to have hit him as she did, only to be interrupted by Hermione as she composed herself and turned around.

"Draco...Scorp, I'm so sorry. I acted before I could think...I'm so sorry."

Ron was confused. She was apologising to **Malfoy **of all people...for slapping **him**? Malfoy, who still held the young boy in his arms, looked to be conflicted as to whether he should laugh or pull her back and hit him himself.

Surprisingly, or maybe not given who his father was, the boy did not seem affected at all by what he'd just seen. He just giggled and whispered a rather loud "cool!" and Ron could swear the boy even shot him looks of disdain around the smirk he painted on his face soon after; a strange look on such young features.

"Hermione, you don't ha–" Malfoy was interrupted before he could continue.

"NO! I've lost count of all the times we've told Scorp that fighting is wrong. That violence is never the answer. And what do I do; the opposite of what I say. I'm sorry Draco. I am such a terrible role model."

Turning to address the small boy, she all but plead; managing to get out a "forgive me, love-bug? I promise it won't happen again" while paling even more under the boy's gaze.

The boy didn't even hesitate as he used the height he gained being in his father's arms to reach over and put both his hands on Hermione's cheeks.

"Dis man was mean to my My-knee?" he inquired. The boy spoke in a child's voice but his expression was one of someone beyond his years as he glared heatedly at Ron – an expression Ron remembered the older blond used to shoot his way frequently at Hogwarts – before turning to Hermione to confirm. She only nodded; eyes still wide. Reaching forward, he placed a smacking kiss on her nose.

"Den, s'ok My-knee! If dat man was a poopy-pants and wicked to you's, he has t'a be punish'ted!" Scorpius spoke with such conviction that all she could do was nod. She then took one of his little hands that laid on her cheek and plant a small kiss on it as she shifted her attention to Malfoy.

The ferret was now biting his lip to stop his laughter, mirth at his son's words apparent in his eyes. Ron had never hated anyone so much in his life as he hated Malfoy at that moment.

"Everything's alright love. Both Scorp and I forgive you resorting to using violence this one time; it was a well-deserved **punishment**." He stressed the last word out, letting the frazzled woman in front of him know he wasn't mad. "And believe me love, you are far from a terrible role model."

"There's no excuse. I–"

"Hermione, stop! You and I both know this piece of sh–" At her dark look at the cuss he almost let out, Malfoy quickly amended his statement. "This pathetic excuse for a wizard deserves a lot more. No harm done." Malfoy soothed, taking her in his embrace and both he and the little blond boy wrapped their arms around her.

Taking a chance, Ron spoke up.

"Hermione. I need to talk to you. Alone. Please!" A full minute passed as she seemed to contemplate his request.

Ron kept his gaze locked on her still-trembling form as she leaned up and whispered something to the older Malfoy; and saw the blond man protesting vehemently in return. After a few minutes, anger and resignation apparent on his face, Malfoy handed his son to Hermione and moved to stand face to face with the pale red-head still standing outside the door.

"I'm only going because she asked me to. But know something Weasel-bee...if you even **think** of harming her, in **any** way, I will find you and you'll wish that slap was all you got. And I'm not afraid to use some, let's say, unconventional ways to make you regret it if you do." He whispered icily.

Ron gulped. Malfoy's threats were not to be taken lightly. He knew just what the blond was capable of, having been taught by some of the most deranged, and certainly most dangerous, wizards and witches. But Ron also knew he couldn't show any emotion to the bane of his existence; it would only make Ron appear to be the weaker man.

He chose instead to focus on the bit about Hermione asking Malfoy to leave, and Ron took it as a good sign. He kept his mouth shut and glared at the man before him instead.

"One hour. I'll give you one hour and then I'll be back," Malfoy spoke again. This time, his statement seemed directed more towards the woman standing behind him and she moved closer, resting her hand on his back in apparent agreement.

'_Great,'_ Ron sighed to himself, _'As if I wasn't already nervous and unprepared, now I have a time limit too.'_

With one last sneer towards Ron, Malfoy turned back around to face Hermione. Taking his son in his arms again, he leaned down and whispered something to her before laying a smacking kiss on her lips and turning to walk towards the fireplace and floo-ing away.

Ron let out the breath he sucked in seeing the display of affection. It hurt to see her being so loving with the bane of his existence but he was glad to finally be left alone with Hermione. He had one hour to talk to and explain himself to her, and hopefully get her to see that she was better off with him than she was with Malfoy.

He wasn't so delusional as to believe she'd forgive his transgressions right away but he'd make her understand why he acted as he did. He would be willing to do anything if she chose to take him back.

'_Malfoy won't be so smug then, seeing her back in my arms'_ Ron thought gleefully.

He was going to do anything it took to take back what was his. Not only was a future with Hermione at stake, he had extra motivation to get her back just to stick it to the git that was Draco Malfoy.

In fact, it was the afternoon tea visit he'd eavesdropped on that very day, where his mother and the ferret's mother were talking about the big surprise Malfoy had planned for this very night, that gave him the encouragement to seek Hermione out. Malfoy would take her away forever if he didn't act fast and break up whatever the two had developed in his absence.

Yes, Ronald Weasley had to make amends and he had to make them as fast as possible because time was running out.

Turning his full attention to the beautiful woman in front of him, it seemed that any sign of calmness had disappeared as soon as the Malfoy pair left and anger was painted across her face. For the second time in a matter of minutes, Ron gulped.

An angry Hermione was never a good thing.

"What are you doing here, Weasley?" He winced at the cold tone.

"'Mione, I..." he hesitated before pushing on. He wasn't wasting his one shot to say all he had to say. "I came here to talk to you. Explain. To make things right after I royally fucked them up six years ago."

"Didn't you **explain **yourself six years ago?" she sarcastically bit out. "How much more do you have to say that you didn't say then? That I didn't already know from seeing with my own two eyes? And don't call me 'Mione; you lost that right the second you shagged your first whore!"

"Look, there is no legitimate excuse for what I did and I know I definitely deserve your resentment...but please, Hermione, please let me say what I came here to say," he plead. "I promise that I'll leave after if you ask me to. Just, give me a chance to try and make things better."

She only stared at him, brows furrowed and lips thinned into a straight line. After a few tense seconds, she nodded sharply.

"Fine. Go ahead."

"Can we move inside, please? What with the neighbours and all..."

She acquiesced and moved to let him through. He stole a quick glance around the place; so familiar yet so different. A small ball of fury momentarily rose in him when he saw all the traces of Malfoy and his son around. Pictures lined the mantle, tabletops and bookcases; between pictures of a younger Hermione and her parents or Hermione and friends. A few children's toys and trinkets that were obviously gifts from **him** were strewn about in a meticulous manner. He did his best to squelch the rage down. Now was not the time.

He cautiously sat down on the edge of the sofa while she remained standing; arms crossed and frown still marring her face. Taking a good look at her after all this time, he wished he could go back in time and kick his past self for being a right arse.

Hermione had never been an exotic beauty, nor had she been a knock-out by any means. She had always been somewhat plain in comparison to some of the women he'd been around since his career took off.

What she did have was a subtle beauty. A beauty where, once she was on your radar, you couldn't help but steal a second or even third look. Seeing her all dolled up as she was, without her face painted in seven layers of makeup or wearing clothing that fit her like a glove but didn't make her look like a common street-walker, just enhanced that beauty and enforced his earlier musings that she had grown more beautiful with time.

What made her special compared to every other witch wasn't the makeup or the clothes. It was her character. While she was definitely not afraid to defend herself – or anyone else for that matter – using her wand or fists, she was also not afraid to love wholeheartedly or show kindness even to the most undeserving people. Malfoy was proof enough of that.

She was forgiving and loyal. She was caring and devoted. She was a wonderful girlfriend and an amazing lover. Everything was better with her, really. Too bad it had taken him so long to realize that.

Ron beat himself up for his stupidity every day. In retrospect, it was clear as day that he'd been foolish to give up the woman who was ready to give him the world for a string of women who'd never bother to give him the time of day if he wasn't so well known.

"Well, are you going to talk or are you going to keep gawking at me like you've never seen me before?"

Ron let out a short laugh, which he abruptly stopped when he saw she wasn't laughing along. Clearing his throat, he looked her in the eyes.

"First thing I want to do is something I didn't do six years ago. That's to say that Hermione, is I am so, so, sorry. For being unfaithful, for lying to you, and for everything that went wrong with our relationship because I was too much of an arsehole to appreciate what we had."

Seeing her posture tense up more, his courage wavered but he called on his Gryffindor courage and pressed on.

**\*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\**

Landing in the main fireplace of the Manor, Draco hastened to the apparition point just outside the front doors. He clutched at his son tighter, unbridled rage swelling up in him.

How dare the Weasel show his face after six bloody years! And tonight of all nights!

He was more than sure now that there was a reason he'd hated Weaselbee more than he ever did Hermione and Harry. The ginger git was a pest and he somehow always managed to ruin everything with his presence.

"Dada, why is you walkin' all mad? Is it cuz 'a da red man? Oh no, did he spoil da sup-wize? Is dat why we leave'ed My-knee's house? "

Sighing, Draco slowed his gait and attempted to plaster a smile on his face for his son. Scorpius had been just as excited, if not more, for the night to come. His had his own surprise for Hermione and had been bouncing around for the past two days in anticipation. Staying away from Hermione in fear of spilling the secret the last two days had been hell. First because they never went more than half a day without seeing each other and, second, the boy was in a permanent hyperactive state both days. It had nearly driven Draco up the wall.

Seeing the broken look on his son's face at the prospect that their special secret had been ruined made his hate for the scumbag red-head to grow even more.

"No mate! The surprise wasn't ruined by the me–...by Weaslebee. We just have to postpone our plans for a little bit until 'Mione has a _talk_ with him and tells him to bugge–err, to leave her alone."

"Why did Weez-bee make My-knee cry be-fowe Daddy? Cuz she sho' was ang-wy at him. Like when Auntie Loony tinked Unca Ba'ase was making fun of da funny dwess wif da onions. Dat slap was so cool! It made a biiig sound! Just like My-Knee's did!"

Smiling slightly at the comparison, Draco sighed and thought of the best way to explain the disaster that was the Hermione/Ron relationship without confusing the little boy or tell him too much.

"He made Hermione very sad a long time ago son. That's why she slapped him."

Making sure to say what he wanted as delicately as possible, Draco stopped moving and sat them both down on stairs leading up to main stairway of the Manor. Scorpius snuggled on his lap and gave his father his full attention.

"Remember when Hermione and I told you that hitting is wrong after Luna slapped Uncle Blaise?" Waiting for the small boy's confirmation, he continued.

"What you saw, when Hermione slapped the Weas–Weasley...I know it goes against everything we taught you. But you have to understand something son. A long time ago, Hermione wasn't my girlfriend. She was Weasley's girlfriend."

Scorpius gasped. "But...she can't be. She's Dada's! And Scowpy's!"

Chuckling, Draco softly stoked the fringe back from his son's eyes. His son was just as possessive as he was.

"Yes, she is now. But she wasn't always mine. When we were at school, Hermione, Harry and Weasley were best friends. And then – when they got older – Harry married Ginny and Hermione and Weasley were a couple like Hermione and I are a couple now. But he was a very bad boy and he did something that hurt Hermione very much."

"Did Weez-bee hit My-knee?" Scorpius looked scandalized.

"No, Scorp. He was...he hurt her feelings and said some very nasty things to her. Since they were best friends for a long time, she was very upset by what he did because good friends don't act like he did. He didn't apologise to her either before he left so she was angry and sad for a very long time."

"'Till she met Daddy?"

"Well, yes. But not right away. Dad and Nana became friends with the Weasleys, and Harry and Hermione. Back then, I was married to someone...the woman who gave birth to you."

Scorpius knew very little about Astoria; Draco made sure of that. He'd had to explain to Scorpius why Hermione wasn't his mum like Ginny was James' mum when the little boy had come to him with the question a few months ago.

Draco had known that one day he'd have to explain everything and tell the boy as much of the truth as he could without hurting him in the process, but was caught off guard that it had been sooner than he expected.

He'd explained that Hermione was his girlfriend and not his wife like Ginny was Harry's wife. Then, reluctantly, he'd brought up the bint that gave birth to his son. He told the toddler that someone else had carried him in his tummy, like Ginny was carrying the new baby.

The boy had been confused, asking where his real mum was if it wasn't Hermione. Draco responded by telling him he'd tell him more when he was older but that his birth mum was not a nice person. That she had to leave because she was not ready to be kind to everyone around her and that he didn't want someone like that around him.

The boy, too astute for his age, stared at him for a few seconds before telling him something that made his heart happier than ever.

"_S'okie-dokie Dada. She must 'a been a big meany for you's not to like hew cuz you's only like da good peoples. We donna need da wicked lady cuz we got's My-Knee now. She does lots and lots of mummy stuffs wif me and lots of yucky stuffs wif Daddy dat only mummies do –like kissing." The boy made a face at the thought of kissing a girl, which had Draco laughing. That was cut short when Scorpius finished his thought. "Ma'be she can be my new mummy if we ask weally nice?"_

All Draco could do was nod. That statement had cemented to Draco the fact that Hermione was the right one for him – for **them**.

He already had the perfect ring; one she had fallen in love with while shopping for a necklace for his mother. She kept going back to the display and looking at it, then had tried it on at the attendant's insistence when she'd seen the special interest Hermione paid to it. She'd cried the second it was on her finger, saying that it reminded her of the ring her father had proposed to her mother with.

Draco had made a quick escape while she was at Madam Malkins later that afternoon and returned to the shop to buy the ring. The ring was currently tucked away in a small box in his trouser pocket waiting for him to get down on one knee and present it to her tonight.

Draco really, truly, despised the Weasel at the moment.

Nodding in understanding, the boy kept his eyes on his father's waiting for the rest.

"So, 'Mione and I were good friends for a really long time. She was still a bit sad about what had happened and I was...well, I was sad because I couldn't be with her. I really liked her, more than a friend, but I was not a single man so we couldn't be together. It wasn't until you were born and already one years old mister, that we became a couple; until she knew I wasn't going to make her sad like Weaselbee did and after the wicked lady left. That's when she became our 'Mione and **all** of us were happy again."

Draco hoped that Scorpius would just accept his simple explanation and not ask any more questions. He was much too young, and Draco wanted to preserve his son's innocence for a bit longer. Finding out the truth about the demise of both relationships was definitely not the way to do that.

"Oh, okie dokie." Then, a beat later, Scorpius asked his father the question that he couldn't stop thinking about. In a wavering voice, he blurted "Dada...is Weez-bee gunna take My-knee away if he says sorry now? Cuz I donna wanna not have My-knee. An' I donna want Dada to be sad 'gain."

His heart breaking for his little boy, Draco drew him in closer as tears began cascading down the little boy's cheeks. Resting his head atop that of his son's while his son burrowed his head against his chest to dry his tears, Draco did his best to console him.

"Don't cry, Scorp. 'Mione knows we love her more than anyone, and I know she loves us too. You'll see. When they finish talking, maybe they'll be friends again, but she'll always be our 'Mione. We'll still go ahead with our plans and everything will work out."

Even as he said it, Draco prayed he wasn't wrong. Though it was true what he said, that Hermione loved them and they loved her back just as much, there was a nagging voice in the back of his mind –sounding too much like the Weasel for comfort – that began questioning if Hermione would choose him above the boy she'd loved since she was a young girl. What if she left him; if she fell for Weasley's pathetic excuses?

Shaking those thought away, he focused instead on the beautiful words she'd written on the piece of parchment she placed inside the box she'd left in his room three nights ago. Remembering the box's contents, he felt more confident that she'd not leave them for the Weasel.

Making his son face him, Draco gently wiped the tears that had escaped his eyes as he repeated "everything will work out." Making sure he had a good grip on his son, he stood and walked the short distance to the apparition point. He had to inform the guests gathered at the restaurant that there would be a small delay in their plans.

He was a Malfoy, and Malfoy's didn't give up. Especially not to someone as pathetic as the Weasel. He'd fight for her if he had to; she was his. Weasley had blown his chance with her a long time ago.

As he disappeared though, the damned voice was back and mocked him cruelly.

'_Delay? If she forgives Weasley, you better kiss those plans goodbye.' _

**\*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\**

"That night, when we had the big argument...I said some terrible things to you that I truly did not mean."

"Cut the bullshit Ronald. You clearly had all my negative points memorized well enough to fire them off as quickly as you did. What was it that you said, that I was a 'cold, workaholic prude' that didn't have a clue as to how to treat a man or even be a good girlfriend? Yes, sounds like I got the gist about right."

Ron winced at her accurate recollection of the words he'd spit put that night.

"Yeah, something like that. But, Hermione, I didn't mean any of that. I spoke out of anger and humiliation. You have to understand, I wasn't thinking clearly. All I knew was that you had walked in and saw me with that witch, and that our relationship would probably be over soon. I tried to hurt you as much as you were hurting me by saying that we were over and you never wanted to see me again. I let my tongue run wild because my heart was being ripped out of my chest."

"Well, what did you think? That I would say 'no worries Ron, we can still be together' and not be angry that you had betrayed me? That you could continue to take up with all of your bimbos and that I would be just fine with knowing my boyfriend was off screwing other women? Stop trying to make yourself out to be the victim in all of this!"

"I'm not saying I was the victim!" he all but screamed, unsatisfied that she wouldn't let him finish his train of thought before interrupting. "I get it Hermione, I really do. I fucked up big time and if I could, I would go back and change what happened. But I can't change the past. All I can do is try to make it up to you now."

She laughed humourlessly and, squaring her shoulders, bit out "oh, you get it, do you?"

"Yes," Ron replied, voice steady and firm. He needed to get to the point. He wasn't getting anywhere.

"Look, after the war and after Fred...you know, I was in a bad place. No matter how much I tried, it seemed almost impossible to move on and forget what we'd been through. Impossible to think that the war was finally over but that so much had to be sacrificed to get to the end. The only way to get over everything was to find a way to shut everything out." She remained quiet, so he continued.

"Quidditch was my way out and I let my head get too big too fast. I've come to realize that. Those witches, they were a way of distracting myself from the reality that was too much to handle. They helped me forget that I was Ron, the wizard who lost his childhood and brother all because of some deranged group of maniacs and their vile leader. To them I was Ron, the Quidditch star."

Her eyes had softened at the first part, but hardened in a matter of second as kept speaking.

"I know you went through a rough time Ronald. But you weren't the only one to lose your childhood or family because of the war. If you pulled your head out of your arse for one minute, you'll remember that I lost my **entire** family. You had seven people there to mourn with you; to comfort you after Fred's passing. I didn't have **anyone**." He voice got shriller as tears started falling rapidly down her cheeks.

"You lost a brother who fought with all his might against the Death Eaters but I lost a mother and a father who became victims because of me. They were helpless; had no chance of defending themselves before they were _Avada'd_! And they died not even knowing who they really were or that they had a daughter they raised for seventeen years! So don't think I don't know...because, as devastating as it was losing a brother, nothing can compare to losing not one but **both** your parents in the way I lost mine!"

Ron hung his head as she cried. He knew she was right. He escaped the war with most of his family still intact, but she was left with no one. As great as friends were, nothing could ever replace, or be as comforting, as family.

Still, hearing her words made his temper flare. She had no right to downplay his feelings as if hers were more important. They both had lost people, but they coped in different ways. She just couldn't stop talking long enough to understand where he was coming from.

"So excuse me if I don't buy your excuses for why you destroyed our relationship. Did I abandon you or cheat on you when you were as animated as a wall for almost 3 months? No! I put effort into making sure you and your family got the help that you needed to feel alive again! I had to put my feelings, my pain of losing my parents, on hold while I tended to yours! And not once did you thank me or even acknowledge that! Not once did you try to help me through **my** pain. Everyone but you did!"

"What did you want me to do? Did you want me to say 'it'll be ok 'Mione' when I knew nothing could ever bring your parents back just like nothing could bring Fred back? Did you want me to coddle you and bow down to you for your sacrifices while I still wasn't over mine? Did you want me to say thank you for comforting me and helping me; something you had a **duty** as my best friend and girlfriend to do?"

The second he said the last sentence, her face darkened. Finding himself at the end of her wand once again, Ron had a feeling he'd screwed up again.


	6. All Hell Breaks Loose

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! **

**First, I can't say how sorry I am to have kept you waiting for so long! I've been stuck under a mountain of assignments and test/exams for the past two months that I haven't had the chance to update...but that's university for ya. No rest and barely any sleep. **

**To make it up to you, I've uploaded the final 2 chapters. I do have one more chapter (the epilogue!) planned and half-written. I'll do my best to finish and upload it as soon as possible. Hopefully, it'll be up by next week, since I have a 1 week break before classes resume and midterms start.**

**Lastly, I'd like to say a great big thank you to everyone who reviewed, favoured and followed YOtK! Your encouragement helped me get this chapter out much faster than I had planned! **

**Cheers and I wish you all a lovely weekend! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Harry Potter is not mine. **

**\*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\**

Draco appeared in front of 'Mezza Note,' Blaise's most successful restaurant to date, with his son tucked snugly against his chest. He was so thankful that Blaise had agreed to shut the place down so they could all celebrate, but that only made his job of explaining what had happened that much harder.

Angrily stomping to the front door, he made sure to school his features and appear as calm as possible before he entered so no one would get the wrong impression. It wasn't just Scorpius and he who were excited for tonight. The Weasley's, his mother and their friends had been told ahead of time what he'd planned and he swore he'd fulfilled his quota of hugs for the next five years in the last two weeks alone.

Telling the rowdy group what he had in store for Hermione had had its drawbacks. Apart from being smothered in hugs, he'd had to work twice as hard to stop them from giving anything away to the curly-haired witch and trying to throw Hermione off track so she wouldn't suspect anything when someone slipped up in front of her. Hermione Granger had proven time and again that she was no fool and he had his far share of work cut out for him there.

He'd nearly hexed Ginny the other day for "accidentally" asking Hermione what sort of wedding dress she'd envision herself in. Between Ginny, his mother's constant remarks about more grandchildren and how lovely pastel colours would be for a large party in the summer, and Molly's penchant to dole out daily advice on what constituted as a good wife, he swore he would be grey (or, Merlin forbid, bald!) by the time he actually did get to propose.

Breathing deeply, he strode purposefully into the dark restaurant and called out to everyone gathered inside.

"Come on out, everyone. Hermione's not with me."

The second he finished his sentence, a light blinded him. In seconds, the large group emerged from their hiding spots and voices demanding an explanation rose as the party gathered inside tried to speak over one another. Scorpius put his hands to his ears in an attempt to drown out the noise and Draco wished he could do the same.

Casting a _sonorous_, Draco's voice boomed in the large space.

"Stop talking and let me explain!" Silence.

"First of all, no Potter, we didn't break up," he glared in the direction of the messy-haired man smiling sheepishly in his direction.

"And no, she isn't sick mother and Mrs. Weasley," he sent a reassuring glance in their direction.

"And she **definitely** didn't decide to run off with the creepy doorman who calls her 'sweet cheeks,' Weasley," he scowled at a sniggering George.

"No, she was dressed and ready..." Draco was interrupted by his progeny, who decided to speak up for the first time since they'd entered the room.

"Meany wed-man came-ed at da door fow My-knee. She was like dis," he mimicked Hermione's shocked expression to the roomful of confused wizards and witches. "And she did like dis; '_kapow_.' and swapped-ed weez-bee. Den he was like dis," he mocked the Weasel's expression. "Daddy say-ed it was ok, cuz he a poopy-pants! But I's not aw-llowed to do it cuz then I's not a good boy," he finished with a pout.

Having spent the most time with the youngest Malfoy, George and Ginny pieced together the toddler's rapid half-explanation. They scowled in anger, looked to each other in silent understanding and slinked away from the room. No one took notice as they were busy looking to Draco to interpret what his son had said.

Chuckling under his breath at his son miming the slap Hermione had delivered, Draco re-told the group before him what had taken place at his girlfriend's apartment. If he thought they had been loud before, it was nothing compared to the noise level after he revealed that the visitor had been none other than Weaselbee himself.

Molly gasped loudly and turned to Draco apologetically.

"Draco dear, I'm so sorry. He'd been asking after Hermione for days; I should have known he wouldn't have dropped the matter after we refused to tell him too much. This mess is my entire fault I'm afraid."

"Mrs. Weasley, stop. Believe me, I don't blame you one bit for how this night turned out. I can't say the same for your youngest." His frown deepened and his anger at the red-headed intruder resurfaced.

"I've promised to give her an hour to talk to him alone and sort that mess out. Everything will be just fine," he finished weakly.

Placing his son down gently, he asked him to go and play with the other children while the "grown-ups" talked. Seeing his pout become more pronounced at being excluded, Draco told him he could practise his speech to Hermione with James and the others. The little boy's eyes lit up in excitement as he rushed off to his friends.

Turning back to the big group once the children were safely out of earshot, he heard their hushed mutterings and curses. Taking a quick glance around, he frowned at seeing neither George nor Ginny in the midst of the group.

Taking a guess as to where the hot-headed sibling duo had likely headed, he hastily asked his mother to look after his son before sprinting out of the restaurant; ignoring the protests of the large group. Not seeing George or Ginny anywhere around once he was outside, he slowed down long enough to take his wand out and apparate away.

He had promised Hermione one hour, but it seemed like he would have to break that promise to keep the duo from doing some damage. As much as he appreciated their protectiveness of Hermione, and as much as he'd love to see the Weasel hexed by his own kin, he had a girlfriend to keep safe from what was sure to be an explosive confrontation.

**\*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\**

George Weasley was beyond angry. He was fuming and ready to hit something; or more accurately, someone. Preferably, the moron with red-hair that was masquerading as his brother.

After what he had done, Ron didn't deserve to bombard Hermione with his sorry excuses tonight of all nights. He knew that the witch in question would never fall for his idiot brother's act, but that didn't mean that he would stand back and let all the hurt she had buried away resurface because of the bonehead.

He had never been as protective of another female as he was of Ginny, and later Angelina, but Hermione had wormed her way into his heart after how hard she fought him into getting help. He owed her his life, literally.

She had caught him in time to stop him from taking his life when the pain of losing his other half was too hard to bear. She scammed him into making a wizard's oath to keep what she's walked in on secret in exchange for him going to see Healer Parker. Were it not for her...well, he didn't dwell too much on those thoughts.

He owed his honorary little sister big time and he was going to do everything in his power to protect her, even if it meant having to do so against his own brother.

Feet pounding heavily in anger, he and Ginny made their way outside.

**\*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\**

Standing outside the restaurant doors, Ginny pulled her wand out of her purse as George reached down to his boot to pull out his own.

"I cannot believe him! The nerve he has to approach her when we made it clea–!"

"Calm down, George. We'll make him pay for ruining what should have been Hermione's special night if he made her cry even one tear. If he thought bats were bad, let's see what he thinks of spiders crawling out his nose **and** mouth!" the venom in Ginny's voice was matched by the one reflected in her eyes as she placed her hand on her swollen abdomen.

The curly-haired brunette had been her best friend, and most importantly, her sister in all the years she'd known her. After the brunette had lost her parents, their grew closer as they grieved their losses together.

Hermione had become her confidante for everything she couldn't talk to her husband or mother about. She opened her door to Ginny after every fight she'd had with Harry and let her vent until she wore herself out, usually into the early hours of the morning, without so much as a peep and armed with comfort food, a hug and a shoulder to cry on.

Hell, she had even delivered James in her own home, in her pyjamas, after a particularly bad bout of mood swings had her storming out on Harry in a foul mood. Having been too scared to apparate to Mungo's from Hermione's in the middle of a thunderstorm, the older witch had drawn upon her training and delivered James herself. Their bond was cemented that day, especially after the brilliant witch had secretly alerted Harry that she was in the middle of labour and had gotten him there to see their child come into the world together.

While Ginny knew blood was thicker than water, Ron's betrayal had very nearly cost her her friendship with Hermione and that had put her brother at the top of her very short hate list. She knew George felt the same way. She was now, for all intense and purposes, their sister now and no one would get away with hurting her; especially not their brother.

Nodding his head, George pulled her in close, mindful of her belly, and apparated them to Hermione's flat.


	7. One More Try

"Duty? It was my **duty**?" Hermione shrilly bit out.

Before Ron could even try to explain, she lost it. Pulling her arm back, she swung it forward and landed a hard punch into the shell-shocked red-head's face. Cringing at the ache that spread through her arm and ignoring the throbbing in her hand, she grabbed his shoulders and brought up her knee into his crotch.

Ron's wail and crumpled form clutching the front of his pant were lost to her as her emotions flew out of control and her magic angrily crackled in the air. The room shook, and several objects flew off their perch atop different surfaces around her flat.

As the man who had once been her best friends and lover tried sitting up, and pleading with her to calm down, she narrowed her eyes and random objects flew in his direction with every sentence she yelled out.

"I didn't need you to coddle me you piece of scum!" _Thwack._ A book hit him in the shoulder.

"I didn't need you to proclaim me a martyr or a saint!" _Thwack. _A couch cushion thumped into his side.

"I didn't need you to whisper fake words of comfort!" _Thwack._ A plush toy Scorpius had left behind flew at his head.

"I didn't need you to pretend you were ok and put your own pain aside!" _Thwack._ A glass figurine nicked his ear as he tried to dodge it as it crashed into the wall behind him.

"I didn't need you to express any gratitude you vile bastard!" _Thwack._ A picture frame boomeranged his way and just missed his torso.

"And I most definitely did **not** have a duty to do **anything** because of my relationship with you!" _Thwack._ A porcelain vase flew straight for his head and stopped just inches from his face. Looking around for the person stopping her rampage, Hermione spotted a lone figure standing near the door.

Mouth open in disbelief, Hermione stared at the ghostly image of her former Headmaster looking at her; eyes twinkling just as they did when he was alive. Ron's head snapped in his direction when he spoke up gently.

"I don't believe you want to do that, Ms. Granger. As angry as you are, I'm sure you don't want to really hurt Mr. Weasley," his voice cut through the tension and immediately, the objects circulating around the room, ready to be hurled at the cowering Weasley, dropped to the floor.

Albus Dumbledore chuckled as his former pupils stared at him dumbly. His smile grew at the tremendous display of magic the young witch had demonstrated..

While keeping Harry safe and training him to be ready to face the dangers of war had been his main priority, he knew that it was having Hermione by his side that had helped Harry to defeat Voldemort much more than anyone would ever know. He was very fond of Hermione and knew she'd been destined for greatness.

"Pr-rofes-sor D-dd-umb-ledore?" the red-headed man stuttered, catching his breath from having to move around and dodge what Hermione had flung his way.

"Good girl. That's it, deep breaths Miss Granger," he

"I must say, my dear, I am very proud of how much your magic has grown. But remember, you must be in control of your magic even when your emotions are not. Remember, you should be keeping yourself calm so you don't harm the little one."

"Professor...how did you- what did you- it is so great to see you!" and with that, Hermione burst out crying.

"Little one? What are you talking about Professor?" a bemused Ron squeaked out, still not believing what he was seeing.

Dumbledore only gave the two a small smile and, eyes still twinkling, he disappeared without another word. Before shifting completely out of view, he sent a small, almost unnoticeable wink towards Hermione. That only made her bawl harder.

Before she could get herself together, a series of things happened all at once. The door burst open and an enraged George and waddling Ginny made their way inside and pointed their wands at their brother. Within seconds, a huffing Draco apparated right into her living room and growled loudly at the sight of tears glistening on her cheeks. Ron, seeing the three wands pointed at him, stumbled to reach for his own to defend himself but was interrupted by a loud _expelliarmus_ sent his way.

Hermione's surprised protests were drowned out by a series of spells sent towards the defenceless red-head. Furious that no one was listening to her, Hermione let out a loud "EVRYONE, FREEZE!" and everyone complied.

Blinking rapidly, she turned towards the window and took a few calming breaths. Looking back when she felt she was clam enough, she was startled when no one had actually moved since her outburst.

Chuckling wearily, she spoke up. "Ok, you made your point. I'm bossy and demanding. You don't have to go this far to let me know that."

Still, no one moved an inch. After a few seconds of trying to snap them out of their tableau, Hermione came to a realization. She'd **actually** made them freeze!

A bubble of panic rose within her and she wracked her brain trying to undo what she's unconsciously done. Taking a few steps to reach her wand, she performed several spells but had no luck reversing their condition. Luckily, after a few more tries, she succeeded.

"Thank Merlin. Ok, before you all continue, hear me out first...and please, put your wands down!"

The unhappy trio did as she asked and Ron moved to cower slightly behind her but, seeing her dark face, decided sinking as far into the wall as possible would be a better idea.

Draco was the first to break the tension and came up to hug her and left his arm hanging around her waist. Seeing her cradling her hand, he grabbed it gently and healed the fractured bones. She sent him a smile of gratitude which he returned with a soft one of his own, before his arm was back around her.

"What happened, love? What did **he** do to you?" he asked, as he glared in Ron's direction. His glare faltered for a second, seeing the blood on the red-head's face and clearly broken nose.

Ginny and George had also noticed their brother's dishevelled and bloody state but Ginny, with a nonverbal command from Hermione, rushed forward as best she could to clean him up.

"We...we had a disagreement and I lost control of my magic." Turning to address Draco, she stressed, "everything's ok Draco."

George spoke up for the first time. "It doesn't look so good from where I'm standing, 'Mione. Why are you crying? And why is he having to have his nose cracked back into place if everything is 'ok'?"

Ginny, already having finished her job, deftly smacked her brother upside the head. "What happened 'Mione?"

"Nothing happened! We had a few words, I got angry and so I hit him. And then, well...Dumbledorecamestoppedmefromd oinganyhtingstupidandthenIst artedcrying."

All she got in response were three sets of eyes blinking back at her. Sighing, she repeated, as a slower pace.

"Dumbledore was here, and he stopped me from doing something I would regret. He talked some sense back into me so I didn't end up with a dead body in my living room. And then I just started crying, ok?"

"Dumbledore? As in the former headmaster? Tall guy, long beard, liked to pretend he didn't like causing trouble but eyes told you differentlu? **That** Dumbledore?" George questioned in disbelief.

"Love, do you need to lie down? Here, let's move over to the couch."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake Draco, I'm just fine! Don't baby me around; you know I can take care of myself! And yes, George, **that** Dumbledore. If you don't believe me, just ask your brother. He saw him too."

Hermione's anger was resurfacing, and the two men in front of her were doing nothing but making that anger grow tenfold second by second. Ron's attempts to help by explaining their former headmaster's presence while trying to defend himself were not helping at all.

Ginny, who had been quiet and scrutinizing Hermione, told everyone she'd make some tea and made her way into the kitchen as fast as her pregnant belly would allow. She'd seen Hermione get angry enough to recognize the rage building up in her friend and didn't feel like she wanted to be around when she went off on the morons in the living room.

Besides, she had some snooping to do. She had a sneaking suspicion as to why her normally rational, level-headed, friend was acting as she was but needed proof and outright asking Hermione would not be so wise at the moment.

Back in the living room, Hermione was fuming. George and Draco trying to coddle her and Ron's snivelling in the corner was really grating on her nerves and giving her a headache.

Less than an hour ago, she'd been excited for Draco's surprise dinner and felt like jumping about like a little girl. Now, sitting on the couch as two of the most important men in her life tried their best to one-up each other by switching between threatening Ron and making sure she "was not going mad" (George's poor attempt to get her to laugh), and the man who's once been included in that category tried to defend himself, she started plotting how she could get away with hiding three bodies and claiming she was obliviated to avoid a stint in Azkaban.

Draco must have sensed the dangerous shift in her thoughts because he sighed almost inaudibly and motioned to George to look at her as well. Both men fell quiet. Ginny, having heard the commotion die down, decided she would leave snooping for another time and headed back out into the living room. If she were lucky, she'd maybe even get another hex or two in secretly if a fight broke out. Silently, she set the tray levitating behind her on the table in front of the couch, and settled herself down beside Hermione.

Hermione, drained of her fight, began to recall what had happened after Draco had left at Ginny's insistence; leaving out major details. As angry as she was at Ron, the situation was theirs to handle. She didn't need to involve the rest of them just yet. When she began talking about Dumbledore, she saw Ron's face screw up in contemplation. Ignoring him, she finished catching the trio up.

Draco, having taken hold of her hand, began rubbing his thumb in circles to lend his silent support as he sat on the arm of the couch. She knew he'd want to discuss the details later but the action told her he was giving her space until she decided to tell him. Giving him a smile, she turned to assure Ginny and George that she'd handled everything herself and everything was over.

Looking like he'd bitten into a lemon, George let out a gruff "fine," before flopping down on the armchair next to the couch. His eyes remained narrowed on his youngest brother; almost daring him to try something.

Ron, however, was oblivious to the looks his brother sent his way. He was replaying the words Dumbledore had spoken over and over; trying to decipher their meaning.

'_You should be keeping yourself calm so you don't harm the little one?'_

"What the bloody hell did he mean by 'little one?'" he accidentally muttered aloud.

Unfortunately, it wasn't quiet enough as George demanded to know what he was going on about.

Bravely facing the group who he knew wouldn't hesitate to attack, he squared his shoulders and addressed his ex-girlfriend directly.

"What did Dumbledore mean by 'little one' Hermione? It obviously wasn't meant to address me, so why did he tell you to calm down for the 'little one'?"

The few seconds of tense silence were broken by a loud "I knew it!" coming from Ginny. She began squealing and clapping her hands, talking a mile a minute about best friendships, mood swings, matching outfits, Hogwarts and marriage.

George, having learned to tune out his sister's inane pregnant ramblings, began contemplating what his brother had just revealed.

Draco and Hermione, meanwhile, stared at each other wearily. This was not the way Hermione had wanted to acknowledge her secret out loud. She hadn't even had a chance to speak with Draco about it.

Having seen the look of understanding in his eyes as soon as Ron spoke, she knew he had definitely seen what she left him. He squeezed her hand in assurance and his eyes told her he was as happy as she was with the revelation; promising they'd celebrate in private later.

Giving her an encouraging smile, Draco's thumb resumed its motion on her hand, and she knew it was his way of telling her it was up to her to let her friends, and Ron, in on their secret or not.

Even though she had wanted to do it in a better setting, and in front of everyone all together, she made her decision.

Ron's unhappy "well, what did he mean?" and tapping foot had her glowering at him from her seat.

"First of all, don't take that tone with me Ronald! I'd have thought you had learned by now that you've no right to order me about and demand anything from me."

Turning to Ginny and George, she spoke. "But, Draco and I do have something to tell you. We...we're expecting a baby in seven months."

Ginny's squeals doubled in effort, and she turned her body as best she could to hug the brunette witch beside her. George whistled and grinned at Draco then moved to engulf the pair in a congratulatory hug.

While this was going on, Ron's eyes closed and his heart broke a little more. He couldn't believe it. His witch, his Hermione, was pregnant with the ferret's baby. He cursed himself for being so stupid; knowing it had been his entire fault for driving her into his arms.

Looking at the smiling pair being teased by his brother and fawned over by his sister, he wished it were he in Malfoy's place. He should have been the one snuggling with her and cradling her, knowing that it was their baby, a part of them, growing inside her.

It was foolish, but he had to try one last time. Maybe he could talk some sense into her, get her to see that Malfoy was all wrong for her. He'd make her remember just how cruel he and his family had been to her and who had been there all that time to cheer her up. If he'd have to, he was even willing to raise Malfoy's spawn with her. He just needed to make sure she saw the light and reconsidered her sham of a relationship with Malfoy.

"A baby; with **him**? The death eater who made your life a living hell all throughout your childhood? Whose deranged aunt tortured you and carved into your arm like it she was carving a piece of meat? Whose father nearly killed us? Who thought you were no better than scum at the bottom of his shoe? How could you?"

Turning to his siblings, he continued. "And how can you two sit there and support their relationship? He's only going to break her heart when he leaves her for his next conquest. You both know well enough the trouble that the Malfoys have caused. But instead of telling them where they can go and stuff their fake apologies and reformed ways, you make friends with them? What is wrong with you?"

And just like that, the good mood was ruined. Before Draco, George or Ginny could do get a word in, Hermione put up a hand and motioned for them to not speak.

Facing him and mustering her coldest, no nonsense, voice, she addressed her ex-boyfriend.

"You don't know anything about me or how I've lived my life for the past six years Ronald. That being said, you know nothing about Draco or our relationship either. You left on your own Ron, after you cheated on me. **Chose** to cheat on me!"

"And I said I was sorry. Merlin, Hermione, how many times do I have to say I was an absolute git to you? That I regret every sleeping with those bints? But I promise, I swear on everything I hold dear, it won't happen again. Let me make you happy. Let me be the one to take care of you. I'm ready for us to be a family; and that includes this baby too, if you'd let m–.

"ENOUGH!" Hermione roared. "I'm tired of your excuses and promises and justifications. Our relationship was dead the second you took your first bimbo to bed. So no, I won't give you another chance. I won't raise my baby with you, and I most certainly will not let you anywhere near me or my family."

Taking a deep breath, she finished. "I always hoped that one day, you'd come back and we'd be able to patch up our friendship again. I miss the old Ron, the one that was my best friend for over a decade. But I see now that you're not even close to being the same Ron I grew up with.

"But, 'Mion–"

"Maybe when you come to your senses and you get over your childish perceptions of the world, we can try talking again. When you're ready to talk like sensible adults, I'll be here. But from what I saw tonight, you're nowhere near ready to do that. You speak of Draco like he's a lesser man, but the truth is that he's more of a man than you'll ever be. Right now, I want you out of my house and away from me and m family."

Pointing him towards the door, she ended with "goodbye, Ronald."

Staring at her for a few moments, Ron knew he wouldn't win if he continued to fight back. Dragging his feet, he made his way to the door and slowly shut it. He was back to staring at the golden number 8 hanging from the middle, only now, it was no longer glowing like it was when he first arrived. His hand shook slightly as he raised it to trace the curve of the number, before lowering it to brush away the tears rolling down his cheek. With one last glance, he whispered a soft 'goodbye 'Mione' as he disappeared.


	8. Epilogue

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back and ready to wrap up 'You Ought to Know.'**

**I would like to extend a big THANK YOU to you all for your lovely reviews and for all the story and author alerts/favourites! It meant a lot to me to read your lovely words and see that you enjoyed the story. While it's been a long time coming, your reviews and alerts are what motivated me to finish up and make a final edit to the chapter.**

**I have a few works-in-progress that I'm hoping to upload soon; depending on how much writing time I can manage to squeeze in when I'm not at work or stressing over exams and assignments. I can only hope they'll be met with as much enthusiasm as 'You Ought to Know.' **

**Again, thank you all for being such a wonderful audience! Without further ado, here is the epilogue! **

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to take credit, only the great J.K. Rowling can claim the Harry Potter world as her own.**

**\*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\**

"You may now kiss your br–"

Draco didn't even allow Kingsley Shacklebolt finish his sentence before he planted his lips on his beaming bride. He felt Hermione smiling through the kiss and his heart swelled. She was now his wife. His _wife._ _His_ wife.

Seeing her walking down the aisle moments ago had left him breathless. She was a vision in a simple strapless dress. The bodice hugged her chest and torso tightly and shone from the cluster of jewels situated in a v-formation at the top of the dress; highlighting the gorgeous curves that motherhood had given her. The rest of the dress fell around her hips, cinched in at her waist, and flowed to the floor. Her hair had been put half up with silver jewelled pins and the rest flowed down her back and shoulders. A long veil made of shimmery material and embroidered along the hem, and long earrings brushing against her neck with every step, completed the look. Simple but stunning, just like Hermione.

After the birth of his children, this was the happiest moment of his life. Feeling a little body colliding with their legs, Hermione let out a giggle against her new husband's lips and detached herself from him. Bending down, she pulled a smiling Scorpius up into her arms and planted a big, wet, kiss on his chubby cheek.

Draco huffed playfully as his wife directed her attention to his son and then turned around to scour the laughing, clapping, audience. His eyes traced along the first row of seats, passed a weeping Narcissa, Molly blowing into her handkerchief as a grinning Arthur patted her on the back, and landed on George Weasley; more specifically on the beautiful girl nestled in his arms as he cheered loudly along with the rest of the group.

His little girl, Cassiopeia Rae, was alternating between pouting angrily at the rowdy crowd around her and glaring at the loud man holding her. Draco had never felt prouder. She may look like Hermione – wild chocolate curls, big cinnamon eyes and all – but she was all him in temperament.

Motioning George to bring her to him, he took the unhappy baby in his arms and cooed at her to bring a smile to her little face. He answered her toothless grin with a smacking kiss on her rosy cheek and circled his free arm around his wife and son so they could share a family hug. The crowd cheered even louder.

Children secured in their arms, the happy couple walked back down the aisle and made their way back into the Manor. The crown scattered around, mingling and nibbling on small hor d'oeuvres Molly had slaved over for hours until the reception began later that afternoon.

"Mummy, you look very, very pretty. Like a princess!" Scorpius crowed loudly as they sat in the seating area that was to remain their small get-away until the reception. Draco saw Hermione's smile grow at the moniker as his own lips twitched upwards.

After the argument with Weasley and his departure, Hermione had insisted that they carry on with their night. He'd proposed that night, as planned, and Scorpius had finally gotten his wish to be able to call her his mother.

**\*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\  
**

_Wiping her tears away, Hermione excused herself and went to wash up. As soon as she was out of earshot, Ginny pounced._

"_What are you going to do Draco? Should George and I go back to the restaurant and let everyone know they should go back home? Bloody Ron with his bloody perfect timing just had to ruin everything...are you still going to prop–"_

"_Can you be a little louder Ginny; I don't think they heard you all the way in muggle London." Draco barked. "And I don't know...no, I do know. I don't think Hermione needs any more...excitement tonight. Maybe I should postpone it until another time."_

"_Postpone what?" answered a quiet voice. _

"_Uh...um, the...that is..."_

"_Does this have to do with your surprise? The one you and Scorp came over for? I'll be fine. I want to see what you...wait, Ginny, aren't you and Harry supposed to be on your holiday? And George, what about your store? What are the two of you all dressed up for? And how did you know what was happening here? Are you part of Draco's surpri–"_

"_Love, are you sure you'll be ok to go out tonight? We don't want you to overexert yourself and harm the baby," Draco tried to distract her and stop the flow of questions his inquisitive witch was spewing out as fast as she could._

"_Draco, I'm pregnant, not an invalid or a piece of glass! I'll be just fine. Now, are any of you going to answer me?"_

_George, trying to surreptitiously remove himself from the room, froze as Hermione's hawk-like gaze landed on his slowly retreating form. Growing up in a large family with an equally mischievous other half had given George superior lying skills and he'd managed to talk his way out of trouble more times than he could count. Facing a hormonal Hermione, however, seemed to strip his amazing skill away and turn him into a brainless, babbling, mess. Fred would not have been happy to see this. Come to think of it, he'd probably be shaking in his uncomfortably fancy shoes at Hermione's stare too, so George gave himself a pass for tonight. He'd be back to his charming, troublesome, self as soon as he got himself a safe distance away from the glaring pregnant witch. _

_Ginny, it seemed, was doing no better than he at being inconspicuous; having found a toy by the door suddenly very fascinating. Under the guise of heading to "pick that toy up before anyone hurt themselves," George tugged on her arm, shot Draco an apologetic look and shepherded his baby sister out of the door. He managed to shout a "good luck, Draco; we'll be waiting you-know-where" as they slammed the door shut and apparated back to the restaurant._

"_Courageous Gryffindors my arse. Bloody cowards they are, the both of them," Draco muttered before facing an irritated Hermione; foot tapping away. _

"_Well? Are you going to answer me, or are you going to scamper away too?" Uh-oh, her eyebrow dangerously made its way up. _

_Acting fast, Draco moved to pacify his girlfriend. He had two children who definitely didn't need a father buried six feet under before the age of five; or a mother locked away in Azkaban for life for that matter. _

"_Yes, love, they're part of the surprise," he half-explained. "They knew what was happening because I told them, but I swear they came here on their own...are you sure you're ok going out tonight?"_

_Scrutinizing his face for a few seconds, Hermione smiled suddenly and threw herself in his arms. Starting to cry, she squeezed him and apologised while thanking him all in one breath._

_Hugging her back, he soothed her tears away while silently thanking Merlin for her raging hormones and shifting moods. After a few minutes, they parted and she mentioned she needed to touch up her make up again before they could leave. Before heading into her room, she planted a sweet kiss on his lips._

_His arms reached around her and held her close for a few moments. As Hermione turned to leave, his arms tightened and his hands splayed across her still flat belly. Hermione was startled by this but before long, her lips turned up and her hands came to rest over his. Draco cradled her form gently on his lap and rested his chin on her shoulder while running his hands over her belly. _

_"We made a baby together." He whispered in awe. "Half me, half you...they'll be perfect."_

_Her smile lit up the room as she turned back around to tackle him into the couch and placed a dozen butterfly kisses all over his face and neck. _

_Draco groaned, as she unknowingly rubbed herself a little too hard against him in her fervour and his member was suddenly starting to wake up. Before she could pull away, he grabbed her hips tighter and deepened the kiss teasingly. She responded by grinding harder against his throbbing shaft and any self control he had snapped at the loud moan she released at the friction. Draco rationalized that they'd never gotten to celebrate their happy news so everyone else could wait a little longer; he had some business to take care of first. _

_He crushed her against his chest as his hands roamed all over her back and ample backside. She began nibbling at his neck as he concentrated on pulling the zipper down without ruining her favourite dress. Accomplishing his task, he pulled her lips back up to his and devoured them while kneading her breasts._

_She mewled above him, hands working on undoing the buttons of his vest and dress shirt. Frustrated, she ripped at the material and muttered a quick "I'll fix that later" before their tongues mated and played together._

_Draco managed to unhook her bra and focused his attention on tweaking her pert rosy nipples. Feeling her panties becoming wetter against his pant-clad thigh as her moans rose in volume, he stilled the hand that was expertly undoing his belt after she unzipped his pants and rolled them over on the couch. _

_Yanking his pants off his body himself, he began trailing his lips over her collarbone, biting and sucking hard to leave marks all over her milky skin. Going further down, he drew a path down the valley between her breasts and circled both with his tongue before taking a nipple in his mouth. She pushed his face harder against her bosom, hands pulling at his hair deliciously hard. He moved to pay attention to its twin as his hands pushed the rest of her dress down her body and left her in nothing but a pair of dark red lace knickers._

_His dick twitched at the sight and within seconds, was enveloped in her small warm hand. The same hand joined its partner in moving up to the top of his boxers and pulling them down when she got the desired reaction out of him and helped him kick them off on the floor. He continued to suckle, bite, and lick her breasts as she began a hypnotic rhythm up and down his shaft. Stopping her before she managed to get him off before he could begin really pleasuring her, he brought her hands back up to his shoulders and began tracking a path of open-mouth kisses down her chest, her torso, and moving his way to her precious mound. Her smell was driving him crazy._

_She squirmed and moaned for him, one hand placed on his neck and the other moving to curl around the back of his head. Lifting one leg, he kissed her inner thigh and marked her another time. Licking a long, wet, path upwards, he bypassed her special place again and moved to repeat his action on her other thigh._

_Hermione was now moaning his name like a prayer, begging – nay, ordering – him to finally touch her where she needed it most. Smirking at her ability to remain domineering even as she shuddered in pleasure, he brought her gaze to meet his own and gave her a long, passionate, kiss. Making sure she still held his stare, he moved back down and finally placed his lips on her lower ones. The sounds she let out as he made contact and the way she bit her lip made him hornier; if that was possible. _

_He licked a strip up her wet womanhood, and began circling her clit in small, slow, circles. Hermione rubbed herself on him, desperately wanting more and vocalizing her desire. He complied, thrusting two fingers in and softly biting her lower lips. He added a third finger and began to suck her nub into his mouth. Removing his fingers, he speared his long tongue as deeply as he could inside her and she cried loudly for more. Beginning a steady rhythm, he lapped and positioned his fingers at her entrance again before beginning a new pace and bringing her more pleasure as he pumped faster. He felt her muscles clench around his deft fingers and her juices coated his face as she screamed her release. Lapping at her until she rode out the wave of pleasure, he finished with a butterfly kiss on her mound. _

_Seeing her panting but still wet, he readied himself by lining them up and – meeting her eyes – he thrust in deep and hard. She shrieked in pleasure and her fingernails dug in deep on his shoulders. _

"_Mmmm, Draco, more. Merlin, harder!" Grabbing his backside as he pushed out, she pulled him in and moved up to meet his thrust with one of her own. Pulling his mouth down to hers, she licked her essence from his lips and then licked the cavern of his mouth sensually. Their tongues began a battle for dominance as their lower halves mated over and over again. The only sounds permeating the room were the smacking of his meat against her lower lips and their tongues simulating what their lower halves were doing. _

_Seeing the love in her hooded eyes and hearing the whispered "I love you" as he pounded hard and fast into her, he felt his bollocks tighten. Merlin, this woman was going to be the death of him. _

_He moved above her and positioned himself to penetrate her hot and wet cave deeper. Her loud screams encouraged him to keep going and he quickened his pace to answer her demands. Sensing she was reaching her peak, he doubled his efforts and began grunting in time with her groans._

"_Uhhh, Dr-dracc-cohhh. Ah...Ahhh...uhh-ahhhhh...AHHHHH!" Feeling her kitty milking his cock as she came again, he finally let himself go and spilled his hot seed inside her. Moving to keep her orgasm going for a few more beats, the two lovers finally stilled. Arms wrapped tightly around each other, they panted to catch their breaths._

_Finally, Hermione stirred under him and placed her hand on his cheek. Placing a small, loving kiss, on his awaiting lips, she repeated "I love you, you know that? You make me happier than anyone ever has."_

_Heart soaring, he returned the kiss. "Love you too, darling. You complete me, in every way possible. Gods, Hermione, I love you so much! You, me, Scorp and this baby," he moved his hand over the small, almost unnoticeable, rounding of her stomach, "we're going to be the happiest family in Britain; nay, the entire world. Mark my words, love."_

_Kissing languidly for a few more minutes, Hermione pulled away and reminded him that they had to get going. Draco thanked the fact that they had magic, making the job of cleaning themselves and making themselves look presentable again that much easier. It wouldn't do to appear before their friends and family looking thoroughly shagged. _

_Arriving outside the restaurant a quarter of an hour after finishing their lovemaking, Draco was thankful he had sent a patronus while Hermione was finishing up in the bathroom to warn everyone to once again take their cover._

_Naturally, seeing the dark restaurant and nary a soul around, Hermione got suspicious and the questions started up again. He shushed her and pushed open the door. This was it, he would finally ask this wonderful, beautiful, witch to be his forever. _

**\*\**

_The second they moved past the doorway, a ball of light meant to act as the moon shone above their heads. Hermione turned to him and opened her mouth to speak but stopped short as millions of stars started appearing in the dark above them and started twinkling as they moved about. _

_So entranced in the show going on above her, Hermione missed the cue Draco sent for Scorpius to join him and the muffled giggle as Scorpius bound over to him. Kneeling on the floor, he placed the smiling toddler on his raised knee and waited for the love of his life to bring her attention to them._

_Above them, the stars stopped and started arranging themselves. Hermione gasped as two constellations she was very familiar with became more pronounced. Draco and Scorpius. Finally hearing the soft childish giggle, her eyes sought out the grinning duo staring up at her from her left. Draco's eyes flicking upward told her to direct her attention back to the dark expanse above her and the same stars that had her so enthralled moved once again until the words 'Will you marry us Hermione?' stood out. And just like that, the first of many tears slid down her delicate face. _

"_Hermione, the last two years we've been together – in fact, the whole last five years you've been in my life – have been the happiest of m... our lives," Draco started. "I love that you brought back laughter and joy to my life, and you've been the best friend I could have asked for. I love that you've put aside how much of an idiot I was towards you, forgave me for the stupid things my family and I did to you and your friends all those years ago. I love that you included my mother and me in your family, and gave us a reason to smile again. I love that you accepted and love my son like he's yours and that you've been there beside me for all his firsts; his first steps, his first tooth, his firs– "_

"_My tow-un Dada! Scowpy tawk now!" demanded Draco's mini-me. Hermione chuckled along with Draco and turned her shinning eyes to focus on the small boy almost bouncing off his perch on his father's knee._

"_Ok, Scorp, go ahead," he complied and winked at the smiling, weeping, brunette before them. "I'll get to the rest of what I want to say out after."_

"_Okie doke. My-knee, pease maw-wy Dada so Scowpy can call yous mummy. I love you lots and lots, like Dada do but not like yucky!" His little face scrunched up at the thought of all the kissing his father and the woman he loved like a mother did, and the two adults with him laughed freely at the young boy's refreshing innocence. Caressing his cheek, Hermione stifled a happy sob. _

"_Cwying means you happy, yes?" he questioned, afraid she would be upset. Hermione nodded, fearing that if she opened her mouth, she'd start sobbing for real and scare the beautiful little boy she would forever see as her own son. _

"'_Kay, good." he finished, smiling brightly. _

_Draco, seeing this, brought Hermione's attention back to him nudged Scorpius to take the small box he'd given him a few minutes ago out of his pocket. Just as they rehearsed, his son pulled the box into his hand and, fumbling slightly, managed to open it to reveal the stunning diamond nestled inside. _

"_Hermione, will you do me the honour of marrying me?"_

"_And will you be my mummy?" Scorpius finished for him._

_Seeing identical blue-grey eyes staring up at her, love shining in both, she barrelled into both of her boys. _

"_Yes, yes, yes...one thousand times yes! To both of you!" she managed to get out between sniffles and sobs as the boys whooped and hugged her tightly._

_Without warning, a bright light blinded the happy trio momentarily as the large groups of friends and family finally made themselves visible. They joined in the hollering and celebration as they drew the three huddled on the floor into their arms, passing them from one set of arms to another and loudly proclaiming their congratulations._

_Ginny, the last to hug Hermione loudly screeched "WAIT! You forgot to put the ring on her!"_

_Draco appeared in front of Hermione and pulled her into him; bringing her hand up in the process. Kissing her hand, he waited for her to nod again before sliding the ring into place. Amid jovial shouts, the pair was lost in their own world as they sealed their engagement with a kiss.  
_

**\*\**_  
_

_Meanwhile, seeing the lovers wrapped up in a tender embrace, George swiftly kissed his own wife before proceeding to take out 'Betty' and proudly looked at the list of people who owed him money. They might have forgotten, but he sure didn't. He had called that their engagement would come after two years of dating, even before the stubborn duo had gotten together. _

_He frowned momentarily as he remembered the news he learned tonight, meaning that he had to split the winnings of the bet regarding a new Granger-Malfoy before a smirk that would make his blond friend proud emerged on his face. _

_Sneaking a glance around at the unsuspecting crowd still celebrating, George decided to make a few "adjustments" to his so-called "unchangeable" notebook to correct that minor error. Sodding Harry Potter just had to call two years as soon as he did. George figured he'd probably have to confound the others later, or at least talk them in circles until he confused them enough to think he had been the only one to make the bet. George was quite good at that. _

_Now all he needed was the baby Hermione was carrying to be a girl and he'd be able to gloat for years about being the sole straight winner when it came to guessing the direction of the Granger-Malfoy relationship thus far. He grinned as he interrupted the celebrating bunch by loudly reminding them they now owed him money. The groans he heard in response were music to his ears.  
_

**\*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\  
**

"...right Daddy?"

Startled from his reverie, Draco was met with two identical pairs of cinnamon eyes and a pair of blue-gray eyes that were so like his own.

"Draco, what are you thinking so hard about, love?"

Smiling, he announced he was thinking about them. Scorpius happily accepted his answer and resumed his chattering. Hermione raised her eyebrow in askance but he merely shrugged and blew her a kiss. She winked back and turned her attention to their son's rambling.

Draco shifted even close to his bride on the couch and was met with efforts from his baby girl reaching for him. Not yet one and already a daddy's girl she was. Hermione often joked while being pregnant that, since Scorpius was a mummy's boy, their daughter was bound to be a daddy's girl to even up the score. And like always, she was proven right.

Looking down at his cooing daughter, he couldn't help but press a kiss to the top of her head and inhale her sweet baby scent. She was his little Hermione. Born with a head full of light brown hair, it only seemed to thicken and curl as the months went by. Big cinnamon eyes shone with curiosity as she moved from playing with her small shoes and reached for his tie to examined the fabric; no doubt having had inherited her insatiable inquisitiveness from her mother. Except for the high cheekbones he could take credit for, Cassie was the spitting image of Hermione.

Scorpius drew his attention again as he detailed how hard it was for him to have to stay standing up at the altar "for ages and ages Daddy!" Draco stifled a chuckle as he reminded his son that he had been the one to accept the job of ring bearer. Huffing, Scorpius complained that he didn't know he'd have to stand around for so long.

Caressing his cheek, Hermione promised no more standing. He beamed at that before his expression turned sly.

"That means no dancing either, right? Because dancing means standing for loads of time too."

Biting his lip to smother his grin, Draco wondered how his lovely wife would be getting out of that one. His son proved to be more Slytherin by the day. Seeing his lips twitch, Hermione merely winked at him again.

"Well, it really is up to you love-bug. I guess if you don't want to dance, I could always ask Teddy or James to dance our special "Son and Mummy" dance with me. Or-"

"But...but they can't. It's **our** special dance mummy!"

"I know, dear. But you just said you didn't want to dance, remember?"

"Well, I change my mind, then" the boy pouted and crawled carefully onto Hermione's lap to cling to her torso, mindful of her dress. "Teddy and James can dance with someone else."

Wrapping her arm around his small frame and shooting a victorious smirk Draco's way, Hermione kissed the top of Scorpius' head and promised to dance with him and only him.

Cassiopeia, feeling left out, squealed loudly and began babbling to command attention. Scorpius, having taken to his big brother role rather spectacularly, grabbed her small fist whirling about in discontent and planted a small kiss on it. Hermione placed her hand over her heart and sighed contently at the sight while Draco smiled brightly at his children and ruffled his son's hair.

"Don't worry, Cassie. We didn't forget you. I dance with mummy, you dance with daddy, and then we can dance too! Well, if you don't fall asleep first...or poop." he deadpanned.

Draco let out a hearty chuckle at his son's words. The gems his son had spoken over the years had made his day, and had made even the most awkward of situations bearable.

A knock at the door brought their attention to Narcissa, who came in to take the children and give the newlyweds a few moments alone. After handing out kisses and hugs to placate a displeased Scorpius and a squirming Cassiopeia, Narcissa's promises of treats before dinner had Scorpius dragging his grandmother out of the room. Laughing and balancing her granddaughter in her arms, she called out '20 minutes until they announce you, darlings' before disappearing out of view and non-verbally spelling the door closed behind her.

Draco pulled his wife into his arms. "Hello Mrs. Malfoy."

Sighing contently, she just barely breathed out 'Hello, Mr. Malfoy' before Draco captured her lips in a heated kiss.

**\*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\ \*\  
**

Watching at her husband, children and friends laughing and dancing on the dance floor, Hermione couldn't help but sigh. Everything couldn't have been more perfect.

As much as she wished for her parents to have been there and celebrate one of her happiest days, she appreciated having the people that she considered family there by her side. Arthur and Molly Weasley, who were chatting away with Bill and Charley, had stood in for her parents. She'd cried the day that she'd asked Arthur to walk her down the aisle and for him and Molly to give her away.

"I'm honoured to walk my _daughter_ down the aisle," the Weasley patriarch proudly accepted while patting her hand as Molly blubbered away happily.

Next, her stare swept to a pregnant Ginny and Harry bobbing along to the music with James and Albus. She'd never be able to thank Ginny enough for all the help the younger woman had given her with organizing the wedding. The two girls had grown even closer, if that was possible, throughout Hermione's pregnancy and over months of wedding preparation. As for Harry, he'd been her brother in all but blood since their childhood, and continued to act the part even as their families grew and they themselves grew older.

Hermione had to stifle her laughter as next to the Potters she spied Angelina and Blaise trying to keep up with their spouses while attempting to avoid being hit by the flailing limbs that belonged to George and a heavily pregnant Luna. The latter two were trying to out-dance each other; despite the fact that neither could dance and that Luna appeared as though she could be going into labour if they kept it up for too long.

Hermione then trailed her gaze over the rest of the wedding guests – past old professors, co-workers, friends and relatives (what few of them were actually aware of her "special talents" as they called them on her side) and landed on her mother-in-law twirling a laughing Cassie while Scorpius attempted to imitate Harry and Ginny; nearly dropping Victoire Weasley as he tried to dip her.

Before she tried to find where her husband had disappeared to, her eyes landed on a lone figure sitting near the back of the room. Ronald Weasley met her gaze and lifted his glass in her direction with a small smile ghosting his lips. She sent him a soft smile back and lifted her own in response.

While Hermione had yet to fully forgive him, the two were slowly mending their broken friendship. Ron had contacted her again shortly after she gave birth to Cassie and had apologised for his behaviour. For the first time in six years, the two had finally gotten to talk like old friends again. Over time, Hermione was hopeful they'd be able to go back to the easy friendship they had once shared.

A bigger smile bloomed on Hermione's face as she saw Pansy Parkinson distract Ron by taking a seat to his left and tentatively beginning a conversation with him. Seeing his lazy grin, she was happy that things were beginning to look up for him. Despite the residual hurt and anger, she truly did want him to be happy and return back to the boisterous and carefree Ronald she knew. Maybe...

"Maybe we'll be attending another wedding next year by the looks of those two," came the voice of the man she loved as arms encircled her from behind. "Though I do hope it's one where we can have more than two seconds together before people try to pry us apart to congratulate us over and over."

Laughing lightly, Hermione turned in his embrace and brought her own arms around his neck. Formal robes and tie discarded, shirt opened and giving her a tantalizing peak at his rock hard chest, he'd never looked more relaxed...or more delicious to Hermione.

"Mmm, perhaps, but you're definitely enjoying all the attention. Sure you can handle the spotlight being on someone else, love?" she joked as a smirk flashed her way.

"I'm sure I'll live. But your attention, on the other hand..." and with that, he captured her lips hotly. "...I don't think I can ever live without that."

Pecking him thrice, she tightened her arms around him.

"Good, because I don't intend to stop paying attention anytime soon. Now, Mr. Malfoy, I believe you owe me another dance."

"I do believe you're right, Mrs. Malfoy. Have I mentioned how much I love calling you that?"

With another peck, Hermione was pulled into the middle of the dance floor. With her husband's arms around her, and her children and the mismatched group had become her crazy, but lovable, extended family surrounding her, she couldn't help but feel like the luckiest woman in the world.


End file.
